This is Real, We are Together
by jennyistiny
Summary: Sequel to my oneshot Camp Started it. Got inspired to write more. Continues from where that story left off. Puck and Rachel are together but what awaits them their senior yr, you'll have to read to find out. pregnancy, Danger, suspense Pezberry friendship
1. Breadstix

**A/n This is the Sequel to Camp Started It, this is the first chapter. This story will be longer then my first. You don't have to read the first story but if you want to go ahead (: Enjoy. I don't own glee! as much as I would love too. If you want go ahead and review. In advance I apologize if its sloppy I wrote it on the train as I was heading to the City to shop. Rachel POV then Pucks.**

Chapter 1

We drove off to Breadsticks he was holding my hand and when we would stop at a red life he would give me a quick peck or whisper dirty little things into my ear. I never thought Noah would wanna be with a girl like me, yeah I'm a star but I'm not popular. But he loves me and he showed me just how much he did. I trust him, I'm his and he is mine. I snapped out of my train of thought when I felt the car shut off we were here. He opened the door for me. He really is something else when we were together. As we walked in he said "Babe beware that I can get jealous." I giggled "Puckerman jealous over me now that I have to see" I said while playfully touching his shoulder. He pretended to be mad for a moment then kissed me. Just then Jacob aka jewfro came up to us.

* * *

><p>How can she think I wouldn't be jealous over her she was gorgeous and here's her stalker so I told him "Get lost jewfro can't you see I'm kissing my girl" all he did was shake his head and walk away. That's more like it he better stay the fuck away from my girl and keep his hands to himself or someone is getting thrown in the dumpster tomorrow. Rachel grabbed my hand and motioned my way to the table where the rest of the volunteers were sitting of course jewfro was there. I put my arm over her shoulder and gave them all the she's mine glare. She excitedly said "Hi guys, I thought it would be nice to bring my boyfriend along even though he was kind of forced to go to camp" she smiled and how I loved the way she called me her boyfriend. Damn if any of the guys back at school saw me or heard my thoughts they wouldn't let it go but ya'know she's worth it. Then one of the guys from camp Tom said, "Sup Puck, I see you managed to get with the famous Miss Berry." Damn this guy in camp I caught him in a tree trying to watch Rachel swim.<p>

_*Flashback*_

_"You can't get a girl so you gotta spy on mine?"_

_"Nah I was just uh checking the weather."_

_"Stay away from Berry Tom or you're gonna get fucking hurt and I mean bad!"_

_"Like I'm scared of you Puck, and she's not even yours but by the end if this summer she'll be mine"_

_"Look I've known Rachel since we were kids the JCC, she'd never get with a jerk like you so stay the fuck away."_

_*End flashback*_

* * *

><p>I have no idea why Noah just clenched his fists as if Tom said something bad but Noah replied, "Yeah, I wouldn't be here but my girlfriend wanted to see ya losers and obviously I wouldn't let her come alone." His girlfriend, me, I was his girlfriend I smiled to myself to that thought. We sat down I talked to everyone, asked about school boyfriends, girlfriends as we ate. Noah didn't say much but damn he could eat. He stared down any guy that looked at me it was kind of making me feel hot I just wanted to kiss him and ride him. Oh god he's rubbing off his horniness on me. I like it. The moment he excused himself to the bathroom and was out of sight Tom came to sit to my right and Jacob to my left. Where's Noah? I tried to excuse myself to go to the ladies room but they wouldn't let me. That's when Noah showed and said "didn't you hear her she wants to go to mother fucking bathroom let her through." They moved in heartbeat especially with Noah looking all angry. I pecked him on the cheek and said, "let's get out of here" I was horny you know. But my parents were home already and I know Noah's mom was home because if not he would have to have stayed taking care of her. "I need to go to the bathroom, walk me." I said. He did and when we reached the door I said "I might need some help." I winked at him and quickly pulled him and started kissing him. "Baby, oh Rachel. You are making me so horny right now." he picked me up, as I wrapped my legs around his waist and pushed me against the wall. He was kissing my temple and my neck. He stuck his hand under my shirt and cupped my breast slowly he started playing with my nipple and gently licking it. I moaned happily "ahh Noah, Noahhh oh baby." he said "Say my name, babe you like that?" all I could say was "Noah you are making me so wet." I felt him get harder.<p>

* * *

><p>Well I have to satisfy my girl wherever and whenever she tells me. Puckzilla has no trouble in that area but Rachel was different and special but still she had her wild side. She's the one that dragged me into the bathroom but the moment she said she was getting wet I grew harder I didn't even think that could happen. I pulled her panties off and started pushing my fingers into her pussy she gasped. I have to satisfy her. I picked her up higher she put her kegs over my shoulders as I wanted and grabbed the top of the stall. Damn this girl was flexible. I started sticking my tongue in her pussy deeper and deeper licking her folds and her clit. I could feel her legs tighten with enjoyment. Score she was moaning. I was gently pulling her legs back to my waist when she bit her lip and then whispered in my ear "get your dick inside me now" I obeyed. And quickly undid my pants. As I did my dick stood up and she slid on top of it. At first we were going then she said "faster Noah fasterrrr!" we were both moving fast and I could feel her nails clawing into my back over my shirt she bit my shoulder. I released and at that moment I looked at her she was biting her lips trying not to yell or moan yup she totally just had an orgasm. I whispered in her ear "that's what I'm here for baby just to please you." then I kissed her roughly.<p>

* * *

><p>"Noah you were amazing. Now hand me my panties. It's getting late." was the first thing I could think of saying. He laughed "oh yeah I forgot you have a curfew." I hit his shoulder "no I don't but it's a school night and I need my sleep." he said "okay babe, coast is clear all the other Jews are gone, let's go to the car." on the ride to my house he held my hand played with my fingers and at red lights made silly faces my way. He's so cute with me. When we reached the house he turned off the car, opened the door and walked me to the front door. I was expecting him to leave but he waiting for my parents to let me in. How silly of me to forget my keys. When my dads opened the door I expected Noah to runaway but he didn't he held out his hand and said, "Good evening I'm Noah Puckerman, but people call me Puck. I'm Rachel's boyfriend if you shall allow it." I was shocked he just introduced himself to my dads as my boyfriend without me even asking. They both looked at him, daddy shook his hand and said "hello Puck I'm Joe and this is Leroy" then dad shook his hand and said "Welcome to the family fellow Jew tell your mother we say hello. Would you like to come in?" Noah shook his head "Not tonight sir its late on a school night and Rachel need her sleep but tomorrow would be fine if the offer still stands." My dads both shook their heads yes. He kissed me on the cheek and whispered into my ear "Sweet dreams princess, I hope I'm in them." he winked. I walked inside wished my dads a goodnight and went up to my room. I changed into my pjs. I couldn't fall asleep fast I just lay in bed worried of falling asleep and waking up to this just being a dream. ...<p>

**- So was it a dream? Of course it wasn't then my story wouldn't work out, if you have suggestions jut let me know. I've kind of started the next chapter but I have a test and paper due Tuesday. So I am busy as is. Review and happy puckleberry thoughts to all (:**

**Xoxoxo Jennifer.**


	2. Hot Jews

**A/N Here's chapter two sorry if I don't update fast I have a busy schedule. I do not own glee; I repeat I do not own glee. I might change it to third person POV on some chapters, so we can get other characters points of view once more start to appear in my story, but I kind of like having Rachel and Puck's POV.**

Chapter 2

My alarm went off at 6am like always. It was Friday September 16th, 2011. My cellphone light was blinking I guess I must have a text or voicemail. **Noah: Babe I know your sleeping just letting you know Imma pick you up at 730 for school. **So it wasn't a dream, this was reality. Second week of school I broke up with Finn and have a new boyfriend already. I smiled to myself I could get used to waking up to text messages from him. I got up and did my usual morning workout and routine followed by a cool shower. I put on a cute tight V-neck dress that partially exposed my back since the weather was nice. I looked at the mirror "I hope Noah likes this." Then I went to the kitchen, as I was finishing up my pancakes I heard Noah honk so I quickly drank my milk and grabbed two cupcakes as I headed for the door. I kissed my dads on the cheeks. "Bye dad, bye daddy." Noah saw me and got out of the car, I waved hi and, he said "Morning baby." He gave me a quick kiss then helped me into the truck. "I got you a cupcake" he said, "Thanks, I didn't eat anything yet." "Noah breakfast is the most important meal of the day, eat your cupcake." He laughed and said "Yes'mam, I forgot to tell you something." "What?" I asked already worried. He leaned over kissed my neck then whispered in my ear "You have no idea how hot you look in that dress. Your making my—" I cut him off before he could say it "Noah Stop it my parents are in the house." And slapped his arm lightly.

* * *

><p>When we got to school I made sure to walk inside the building with Rachel under my arm so everyone could know that she's Pucks girl now and they better stay away. And she looked super hot in that red dress, it fit her so just right and it was short. When I saw her legs move in that dress it was making me fucking horny. When we reached her locker I snapped out of it and noticed that inside it she still had the 'his and her' calendar there when she saw it she said, "That's old news. Finn is old news, me and you we are together now." And threw it in the trash. Ha Finn is old news, I got this. I'm glad that she broke up with him on her own and noticed he had been sneaking around with Quinn yet again. I mean everyone in Glee club knew, but no one wanted to tell Rach, we didn't want her to go crazy Berry on us for trying to ruin what she had with Finn.<p>

_*Flashback*_

_"Santana I want to tell Rach what we all think, actually know is going on behind her back but she will just say I'm lying and just trying to turn her against Finn. You tell her"_

_"Oh please. Puck MAN da'FUCK UP! And tell her. I see how you look at her. You can't keep yours eyes off her!"_

_"Its that noticeable huh?"_

_"Yeah, I'm waiting for Puckleberry to have another go at it. But I'm not telling her. I don't want her going all crazy Berry on me. She may be small but she's tough. Don't you fucking dare tell her I said that!"_

_"I'm not telling her, she has to break up with him on her own."_

_"Jesus Christ Puck you sound like a girl, don't worry I'll get her to notice somehow."_

_"Thanks Bro."_

_*End Flashback*_

I guess Santana was useful. I just didn't Rachel to get hurt but she found out on her own and took it better then I expected well I guess its cause I'm here for her. I always will be.

* * *

><p>Noah dropped me off in my first class, English; I had this class with Santana, Britt, Kurt and unfortunately Finn. Santana motioned me to sit in between her and Britt, "Hey Berry, I noticed Puck walked you to class. Let me find out." Said Santana. "Well he is my boyfriend, boyfriends walk girlfriends to class." I answered with a smirk. I noticed Kurt and Finn bot glance my way. "I told you Berry not to worry about that dumbass Finn that you would find someone better, a Badass." Santana said between her laughter.<p>

_*Flashback*_

_"Hey Berry, lets cut this studying short and go check if the some of the glee kids are still on the field watching the football dudes practice."_

_"Uh sure whatever maybe I could catch up to Finn."_

_"Well looks like their gone." They heard giggles and laughter_

_"What was that?"_

_"I don't know sounded like laughter, seemed to be coming from over there. Are you scared or something?"_  
><em>"No Santana, I'm not scared. What the-"<em>

_"What? Berry what did you see? Hello?"_

_"Quinn…"_

_"Umm yeah she would be here she is was at the guys practice too."_

_" And Finn…"_

_"What?"_

_"The giggling it was her pulling him under those bleachers and he was just laughing."_

_"Berry you better not fucking cry! Imma kick Finn's ass right now!"_

_"No, I won't cry anymore. Lets pretend we didn't see anything."_

_"Rach you better wipe those tears out of your eyes and fuck him and her up."_

_"Lets just go for now."_

_"Berry don't worry I'm sure there is someone else out there for you."_

_*End Flashback*_

She was right Noah was there for me; I guess he never really left. That's why what happened with Finn didn't hurt because I had Noah. History was boring, Santana and me just gossiped, while Brittany doodled I'm her notebook. Brittany raised her hand "Mrs what country do unicorns come from?" The teacher didn't even answer her because the bell rang. Now I'm off to my next class. Spanish.

* * *

><p>I tried paying attention in class honestly but I couldn't get Rachel out of my head and I know she wouldn't want me to slack. SO for her I paid attention a bit in Math turns out when I pay attention in class and then have a pop quiz I could actually figure out the answers. Still those three classes couldn't have felt any longer, I think I almost ran to lunch when that bell rang just so I could see her. She was sitting at the glee table no sight of Finnessa there yet but Quinn was there in the corner talking to Brittany. I walked to the table "Sup guys?" I kissed Rachel and said "Hey babe." Mercedes went all black on us in less then a second "Oh hold up when the hell did this happen and you don't tell us?" Rachel giggled, "Relax girl, just yesterday." Mercedes answered, "About time you left Finn. Cause white girl over there was already all up on that in the summer." Quinn's face paled. It was priceless. "Sorry Q everyone knew even Rachel found out on her own." Said Santana with a wink. Ha Santana is good. I bought Rachel lunch; boyfriends do that sorta thing right? I'm a stud and all but gotta treat my Jewish-American princess right this time, so my girl gotta eat and who better then her man to pay for her lunch. "Thanks babe, but you didn't have to." She said. "No problem, you are my girl now." I responded. She really is something else. The rest of the day went smoothly me and Rach had English together after lunch and Mr. Shue cancelled Glee practice he had a doctors appointment with Ms. Pillsbury and her therapist apparently. Tonight I have dinner with the Berry's that should be interesting; we're all Jews. Jews get along me and Rach are hot Jews, we make a hot Jewish couple.<p>

**- This was to get inside their heads on how they act in school and their friends finding out about them, next chapter is dinner at the Berry's residence. And maybe some Finn/Puck argument. Who knows? I like me a Pezberry friendship. excuse any grammatical errors.**

**Xoxoxo Jennifer.**


	3. She's With Me Now

**A/N Read and review. Enjoy. Once again I don't own Glee. Rachel's POV then Puck's.**

Chapter 3

It's 630pm, I just finished my homework and I'm so fucking excited for Noah to be coming to dinner tonight. Oh god he's rubbing off on me. Note to self: Tell Noah to stop cursing, never mind scratch that, his badassness (his word not mine) is a huge turn on. He was such a gentleman today, opening car doors and buying me lunch all the things a boyfriend should do. Who would of thought Puckerman being all boyfriend-ish with me, even though I must admit the first time we dated he was nice he even picked glee over football. He was my first boyfriend in high school, I was just too blind to make it work but not this time, this time Rachel Berry is gonna do it all right. I love him and he loves me. I heard the doorbell ring I bolted for the stairs "Don't worry daddy I'll get it!" "Hi babe, am I early?" he said, I tippy toed and gave him a kiss "Nope, never that. Come in Noah. Sit down, dinner is almost ready." As daddy cooked; me and Noah sat on the sofa watching some game, him and dad were interested in. They seem to be rooting for the same team. I'm too distracted seeing Noah here like this with my dad, too distracted to pay attention to the game. Instead I went to help daddy with the lasagna. We chatted a little he just asked me a few things, if I was sure about being with Noah because they've heard rumors about him (from Finn and others. Ugh) "Daddy, Noah has changed and he's still changing don't listen to Finn he's jealous and I don't know why since he's back with Quinn. I love Noah daddy." "Okay sweetie I trust you, and he comes from a good family, his mother Elena is a lovely young lady." He said. So far good I guess. Yay.

* * *

><p>Puckzilla is doing good so far, was watching the game with Rachel's dad Leroy. Cool guy, so far so good. Damn that food smells fucking amazing, what are they cooking. I'm starving. "Leroy, Puck the table is set come eat." Called Joe. So we moved to the table they sat next to each other so I took the seat next to Rach, damn her smile was contagious. "Smells great and—" I got cut off " I helped too" said Rachel. "In that case its gonna taste amazing babe, I love lasagna!" I said. We ate, did some small talk they asked the usual questions parents ask, they already knew my mom from temple so they knew about my ma and sister Sarah. "So Puck you're in glee and football? Have you thought of what colleges to apply to yet?" Asked Rachel's dad Leroy. "Well I didn't think of it much before but now I'm trying harder to pick up my grades, I am applying to Ohio State, and to a school in Boston and I've seen some music schools I like in New York." Rachel didn't even know this stuff yet, I didn't want to get her hopes up but I guess s'okay that she knows now. I am trying to impress her parents. Yeah I'm a fucking Badass but I do love Rachel and her parents kind of have to like me. That is big for Rachel Barbra Berry. Then Joe said, "That's good for you Puck, we hope it works out for the best." so of course I said, "Thanks Mr. Berry." and he answers with, "Call me Joe." A POINT for Puckzilla first name zone haha. "This was a lovely dinner but we do have to get going, we have a business trip and wont be back till Sunday morning. We hope to see ore of you Puck" Said Leroy. "Puck you wouldn't mind checking up on Rachel while we're gone. And enjoy the rest of your Friday night, don't stay out too late we will be calling in the night." Said Joe. "S'no problem Joe I will take care of Rachel, she is my girlfriend after all. She will be safe with me. So Rach how bout we catch a movie or something?" I turned to look at her, I didn't think her smile could get bigger "Noah I'd love to watch a movie with you. Dad, daddy finish packing and have a safe trip." Said Rachel. "Thanks for dinner, the food was great see ya both on Sunday." I Said as we walked out the door.<p>

* * *

><p>"What movie do you wanna see?" Noah asked me, "I don't know. No musicals right?" I asked back Knowing its not his 'style'. And he responded, "The only musicals I'll be watching are the ones you are in babe." "Aww—" then he just kissed me. "Now get your cute ass into my car cause we're going on a date." In the car we listened to radio and sang along to some songs, the movie theater wasn't even that far from my house a short 10-minute drive and we were there. "Here we are Miss. Berry, now lets pick a movie and get this show on the rode." He said. He actually sounded excited. How cute was he. I wanted to watch a 'chick flick', he wanted to watch an action movie but we settled for a comedy. He bought me popcorn and candy, said, "it wouldn't be a movie without some snacks babe now pick." The movie was funny well the parts we did see, we were making out half the time. "Now what are we going to do babe?" I asked Noah after the movie was done. "Well babe first Imma get a free refill on this drink and a hotdog." he said. "You are such a fatass." I said. OMG Noah can eat so much, but then again he does do a lot of exercise too. As we waited on the line I heard familiar voices behind us. It was Finn and Quinn I hope they don't notice us, I don't want any trouble; I just jinxed it great. Finn tapped Noah's shoulder<p>

_"So how are you enjoying my leftovers Puck?"_ what the- did he just call me his leftovers! I broke up with him.

_"Oh hey Finnessa didn't see you there buddy." Answered Noah._

_"Don't you fucking call me that Puck, she's gonna leave you eventually again for me."_ I felt Noah tense up.

_"Noah lets just go," I said._

_"Rach has always used you to get to me, now probably ain't no different." Finn smirked_

_"Look Finn Rachel is my girlfriend now, and she SURE AS HELL ISN'T YOU'RE LEFTOVERS! She broke up with you. Remember? She is with me now because she wants to be with me bro you have nothign to do with this." Retaliated Noah._

_"That's what you wanna think then fine." Finn laughed sarcastically_

_"And you're with Quinn now, she's right there incase you forgot."_ said Noah.

_"Crap Quinn, I'm sorry its just I don't know Quinn wait." Finn said to Quinn as she walked away. "Happy Puck now Quinn's mad at me."_

_"That ain't my fault, You've always had a smooth way with the ladies Finnessa." Said Noah_

and then Finn punched him in the jaw, Noah took a swing at Finn's stomach and jaw. Finn stumbled.

_"Noah David Puckerman Lets go now! I will leave with or without you."_ I was practically yelling at him.

He looked at Finn then me and said_ "Lets go babe, before I Finish kicking his ass."_

_ "How a bout I get you a wet paper towel from the bathroom to clean off that blood, walk with me." _I told him, after all I didn't want him walking around with a bloody jaw

_"Sure babe."_ He said.

When I entered the bathroom I heard sobs it was Quinn. "Hey look Quinn, Finn is just mad or something I'm sure he loves you. I mean he always goes back to you. He's just mad at Puck." "Thanks Rach, but I don't know; I just love him so much and he seems to still be into you." Quinn said. "Don't worry it will all pass, I know me and you don't see eye to eye. But you and Finn are meant for each other." I said. "Just like you and Puck?" she asked. "Yeah, I love Noah; he has always been there for me even when I didn't notice he was there. I love Finn, loved him but I'm in love with Noah." She stayed quiet for a moment before saying: "He's in love with you too, I can tell by the way he looks at you. He never looked at any other girl that way with so much love. Except for Beth." "Thanks, well Finn and Noah got into a little argument I came to get a paper towel to clean up Noah go check up on Finn if he's still outside. Bye Quinn take care." I said as I grabbed the paper towel and left.

* * *

><p>What the fuck is taking her so long in the damn bathroom she only went in for a paper towel. I saw her come out. Finally. "Sorry babe, Quinn was in the bathroom and she was sad so I just had to comfort her." Rach said. Damn she is too nice even to the people who have treated her wrongly including myself. "You are too nice babe." I said as she cleaned the drying blood off my face. Then she whispered in my ear "You have no idea how horny I got seeing you heat up like that against Finn when he treated me like I wasn't even there." My eyes widen. Puckzilla is in the building. Then she said "Drive to my house now." so I did, I carried her from the car to her house; her parent's car was gone. The coast is clear. She opened the door I carried her up to her room and threw her on the bed. "Get ready babe cause Puckzilla is here." She giggled and pulled my shirt off. I started kissing her legs all the way to her inner thigh, and with my teeth I starting gently pulling off her lacy red panties matching her dress. I started sticking my fingers inside her, using my thumb to rub her clit and her face just lite up she was saying "Faster Noah fasterrr." I put my face against her pussy and started licking her folds and her clit I could hear her moan. I did that for a long time she tasted fucking delicious. I started pulling her dress higher so I could kiss her stomach. She was playing with her tits, holy fuck that is fucking HOT, "You are so sexy babe now let me get this dress off you" I said as I took her dress off and flung it against the door. I kissed her lips, her temple and made my way to her breasts. She then said " Noah I want to ride you now. Take your pants fucking off." I swear that was the fastest I've ever taken my pants off. She leaned over to her drawer and passed me a condom then winked at me. "Just got these today, now we can get busy all the time." she said winking again. I put it on. She pushed my back against the bed and climbed on top of me. Then slowly she slid my cock inside her. At first we started slowly her pussy was so tight, then I started ramming into her harder and she was moving up and down even faster. "Noahhhh oh yes fuck yes!" she was yelling, "Faster Noah. Almost there OH MY FUCKING GOD YES." "You like that babe?" I said and all she did was moan "Mhmmm." I could feel her cumming she had an orgasm and at that moment a fucking came in her too, well into the condom. Damn this condom was not as fun as hitting it raw. I got up to throw out the condom in the bathroom then the phone rang. "Its my parents I'll get it I don't want them to think we're out late doing something bad." she said so i just winked back "Of course not babe." she kissed me and said "Thanks for standing up for me." then she headed for the phone. Damn she was fucking sexy.<p>

**-I should go to sleep i have to wake in 3 hours for classes :( In case you didn't know this is like the 3rd week of September in the story, (second week of school for them.) Next chapter it will be October though where Rachel finds out something what could it be…... :)**

**Xoxoxo Jennifer.**


	4. Picture Perfect

**A/n I woke up late for school, well worth it though. I don't own glee. or any songs mentioned here.**

Chapter 4

Noah and I are walking to glee practice, Mr. Shuester is very serious about regionals and nationals this year, and well we all are; we want to win it al. Noah and I have been dating for 3 weeks already. He's good with me, but still can be rude to others. Hopefully one day he will learn. We stopped by my locker before going into glee. "I just have to drop of some books in my locker that I dont need." I told Noah. "S'no problem take all the time you need." He said. When i opened my locker I noticed him looking at the inside of my locker door. "Uhh, whats up?" I nervously asked. There were pictures of us there, I hope hes not embarrassed I better not mess this up. "Looking at these pictures of a sexy ass girl and a fucking handsome badass." Noah said. "This one is my favorite." He pointed to a picture my daddy took of us at the park when we weren't looking. We were sitting down talking, laughing about something I dont remember right now. My dads love him, which is just wonderful. "Its my favorite too." I said as i kissed him. "We look so happy." "We are happy, I'll make sure to make you happy forever Rach." He said. I just smiled. "I'd do anything to keep that smile on your face." he said and grabbed my hand. I thought we were gonna be late for practice but when we walked into, Mr. Shue was no where in sight Guess hes running a little late too.. I took a seat next to Santana and Noah took one next to me.

_"What's up Rach, Puck?" said Santana_

_"Ya'know football, glee, chilling." Noah said_

_"Well Santana you know me, singing so I can take New York by storm and homework." I said._

_"Rach you're gonna take New York with a huge ass Bang" said Santana._

_"Hell yeah she is! She's gonna be a star." Noah said as he gave Santana a huge five._

_"Thanks guys." I smiled back at them._

_"So who has prepared something for today?" Said Mr. Shue_

_"No one, really guys we have to step it up sectionals are next month and then regionals are in January; and finally nationals in June. We are going to take it all this year." Said Mr. Shue._

_"Don't worry Mr. Shue we got this!" Said Mercedes._

_"We need group numbers and a ballad guys."_

_"Mr. Shue for sectionals us girls can do our mash up of Halo and walking on sunshine." Said Tina._

_"Yeah we did awesome singing that song." Said Quinn._

_"Okay good, girls you girls did wonderful in that song, now we need one for all of you and a ballad." Said Mr. Shue "Rachel before you say anything let others have the chance to speak up you cant always be the star."_  
><em>"Well Rach we love you and all but I was suppose to sing last year girl so Imma do it this year." Said Mercedes.<em>

_"Its okay go ahead Mercedes, you know what you deserve it." I said, everyone turned around to stare at me. "What? I'm in a good mood today." I laughed_

_"Okay so Mercedes you are doing the ballad. You know what to do? Now a group number guys." Said Mr. Shue._

_"Don't worry like I said before I got this." Smiled Mercedes._

What can I say I'm in a good mood and she did deserve it, I don't want her to start hating me already we're only in the second month of school?

_"Mr. Shue lets do pure imagination for a closing group number." Spoke up Kurt._

_"Or we should go all traditional and sing American Pie," Said Artie "bye bye Ms. American Pie drove my Chevy to my levy-" he was cut off._

_"I love that song!" Said Brittany kissing Artie in the Cheek and started humming._

_"Good idea Kurt and Artie. But American pie is also considered a Ballad." Said Mr. Shue._

_"We could all do Closer to the edge." Volunteered Sam._

_"I think we are set." Said Mr. Shue. "Now everyone relax we have only 5 minutes left."_

Glee was very fun we all started singing the American Pie song and, now I cant get out of my head. I saw Sam and Quinn glancing at each other. I wonder what that was all about. Oh well it's none of my business. I don't hate Quinn; we've actually been getting along fine. All us girls and Kurt are having a sleepover tonight at Santana's house, but first we are going to the mall. The boys are heading to Finn's house to play some Halo and even though Noah doesn't really want to go I told him to go have fun with the guys I mean its not like he's going to only be there with Finn the other guys are there too. Imma miss him but I'll see him soon.

* * *

><p>Since Rachel is busy and I don't have to baby sit Sarah today I gave in to Rachel's request and am heading to Finn's house. I just didn't wanna be stuck at home bored as hell. Finn and me may have been bestfriends but that's all changed now. He still likes Rachel but is messing around with Quinn since she told me he hasn't asked her to be his girlfriend he cant play with girls like that. Who the fuck does he think he is. I mean Quinn deserves it and all for being a bitch but she's still my friend we have a daughter together for crying out loud but she deserves better then Frankenteen. I picked up Sam and Mike along the way; and we just got to Finn's house.<p>

_"What's up guys? Come in." said Finn_

_"Nothing much ready to get your ass kicked?" said Mike as he walked past the door._

_"You cant even kick my little sisters ass in Halo, then again she is better then Finn so maybe you have a chance" said Sam as he laughed and high fived Mike._

_I walked in nodded my head said, "Sup?" and just went to sit near Artie who was already there._  
><em>"What's up fellas ready to get yer asses beat?" said Artie<em>

_"Sounds like a challenge." I responded. "Bring it." Artie is good but so am I; Sam follows then Mike and lastly Finn. He can't even get Halo right. Ha. Loser. Artie puts up a good fight but I still wooped his ass._

_"You owe me ten dollars." I said. He then gave me a ten. And loser plays Finn so he started his game against Finn._

_There was a Knock on the door. Since Finn was playing against Artie Mike said went and go the door._

_"Who the hell could that be?" Said Finn._

_"Yo guys you'll never guess who showed up." Said Mike._

_"Damn guys don't invite a brother over for Halo I see how it is." Said Matt._

_"Where the fuck have you been Matt." I said._

_"I missed you too Puck." He said._

_"Matt you came just in time I'm tired of kicking Finns ass. Take over." Said Artie._

_"No problem." Said Matt._

_"Oh yeah by the way Matt this is Sam." Said Finn._

_"Sup?" Said Sam as he nodded._

_"Nice to meet you." Said Matt._

_"Welcome back." Said Finn. "But you aint kicking my ass."_

Finn was winning but then Matt brought out the big guns and yeah Finn lost. Finn did beat Sam twice but Sam beat him 3 times.

_"How the fuck did you even know we were here?" I asked._

_"Well I called Santana, her ass didn't pick up so I passed by her house she only lives two blocks away from me and there were the girls. Rach answered the door and told me ya were here." Said Matt._

_"Cool." Said Mike._

_"By the way Puck, your girl said she misses you. When the hell did you get with Berry?" asked Matt._

_"Long story I'll tell you another time, but yeah she's a keeper." I said_

_"WHIPPED." Said Mike, Sam, Artie and Matt all at the same time. As Finn just glared at me_

_"Shut up." I answered._  
><em>"She is a fine piece of ass though." Said Matt I gave him the death stare. "Don't kill me now I respect you and your girl. I was just stating a fact. I really thought she would end up with Finn though"<em>

_"Shit happens, we're together now." I said._

_"About god damn time though your ass has been in love with her since I could remember."_

_"Is there something we're all missing?" asked Finn._

_"Matt me and you met in high school so you can only remember 3 years back?" I asked and the guys laughed except for Finn._

_"Don't play stupid with me Puckerman, your ass is whipped. You had a crush on her since freshman year before glee. Well I don't know if it was a crush but you said she was cute." Said Matt._

_"Way to blow up his spot!" Said Mike._

_"He said that the first day of school. I swear but after that we rarely saw her." Said Matt._

_"Thanks bro." I said sarcastically. "And shut up, I know you have a crush on Mercedes."_

_"Okay not to intrude, but we are starting to sound like girls and this is not a sleepover." Said Artie._

_"Word let's get back to Halo." Said Finn._

We played till about eleven in the night then we all dipped. I dropped off Artie and Sam; Matt gave Mike a ride since they live closer to each other. I dropped off Artie first and now I'm heading to drop of Sam.

_"Yo Puck not to sound like a girl or nothing, but do you think I have a chance to get Quinn back? I kinda miss her." Said Sam._

Damn he still has a crush on her; I knew it. He didn't break up with Quinn because he really wanted to it was because he was persuaded by Santana when she was an even bigger bitch.

_"This already sounds like girl talk, but you know what go for it. I never thought Rachel would come back to me but she did. I never gave up." I told him._

_"I mean we've been spending time together. Her and Rachel both help take care of my little siblings with me. My little sister loves having girl time." He said._

_"My sister loves girl time with Rach too, and Quinn she's good with kids. She just needs to find her way back to you." I said. "Honestly thanks bro," he said as we arrived to his house._

_"Quinn deserves better then Finn, so if you do get her back don't hurt her. " I said._

_"Same goes to you, don't hurt Rachel she's pretty cool." He said_

_"I wont, I love her. Damn we are having fucking girl talk." I said._

_"This conversation never happened." Said Sam._

_"Deal." I said. And then he go out of the car._

I drove off thinking to myself I need to se Rachel but she's at a fucking sleepover I guess tomorrow will do.

**- I was going to fit the girl's sleepover in here but I guess not... It will be in the next chapter. I wonder what they are going to be gossiping about… I have official decided to make Rachel pregnant. Well she's pregnant already she just doesn't know it. Hope you guys like it, and appreciate everyone who reads this and those that review 3**

**Xoxoxo Jennifer**


	5. Girls, Girls, Girls!

**A/N I normally update everyday but I had a long weekend wasn't home at all, I did write this on my ipod but I couldn't upload it from there so I just got home and here it is :) Stick by me for now. It's my second story and its longer and more detailed then the first one. Hope you like it though.**

Chapter 5

I never thought a sleepover would be this much fun, I'm so glad that all the girls in glee have finally gotten close. And well there's Kurt whom is an honorary girl. Hehe. Santana's parents are super nice. I understand some of the things they say when they speak in Spanish. I do have a 98 in Spanish class. To be honest I never thought I would ever be this close to Santana especially because of how much she picked on me before, now I cant picture her not being my friend. Her parents Jose and Danielle treat me like their second daughter. Its great since I never had a mother, Shelby adopted Quinn and Noah's daughter Beth and I hear from her every now and then. And I love my dads but it's nice to have girl time. Danielle is great at giving advice, just like Noah's mom Elena.

_"Mercedes guess who just showed up!" asked Santana and then winked my way._

_"Who?" said Mercedes._

_"Matttttt!" I said in a singing voice._

_"No freaking way he is back?" said Kurt. And winked at Mercedes._

_"Whatever happened with ya?" asked Tina_

_"Nothing he moved, we were just friends girls. Always have been always will be," said Mercedes._

_"Sure." the rest of us said at the same time then laughed._

_"Not if we us some of our magic." said Kurt._

_"Guys no games. If it happens it happens. I don't even need a man in my life right now. I am a strong independent black woman," said Mercedes._

_"But do you want something to happen?" asked Santana_

"_You know you can tell us." Said Quinn._

"_Please tell." Said Britt._

"_You know I could put in a good word for you." Said Santana and winked at her._

"_You'll never know unless you try." I said._

"_Cause you did?" Mercedes asked._

"_Yes, I did with Noah and I couldn't be happier." I said and smiled._

_"Anyways..." said Brittany._

_After a few seconds of silence Mercedes said, "Anyways what?"_

_"I forgot." said Brittany "glitter anyone?" and we just laughed._

_"I'd like some glitter Britt," said Quinn. I'd almost forgot she was here._

_"Okay." said Brittany and smiled at Quinn._

_"So Rach how's everything with the badass?" asked Santana._

_"It's absolutely wonderful, he may be Puck to everyone else but he will always be Noah to me. My Noah." I answered and smiled._

_"He better be treating you right or Imma kick his ass!" said Santana_

_"Yeah and we know Santana can kick ass." said Quinn._

"_You know it girl." Said Santana as Britt offered her a high five._

"_Guys I love him, I was always trying to make it work with Finn, and it just never did. Noah was always there being my friend. Who would of ever thought the badass Noah Puckerman would fall for me." I said._

"_Of course he did honey, you're special." Said Santana._

"_And he looks at you with so much love and is very protective over you. You can just tell he's in love with you." Said Quinn_

_"We shall be right back gonna start setting up the facials." said Mercedes, Tina and Kurt followed her out._

_"So Quinn-y how's everything with Finn?" asked Britt._

_"It's there, not the best but there." she answered. "I honestly don't think he's fully over you Rach."_

_"Quinn, I'm over Finn I'm in a great place with Noah." I said._

_"Well I don't know how much longer I can deal with Finn's shit," said Quinn._

_"Looks like I need to kick his ass." said Santana, "You know he takes any opportunity when Puck is not around to convince her to leave him, luckily I'm always around to put him in his place. I know you haven't been the best bitch in town but you don't deserve that."_

_"What?" said Quinn with a hurt face._

_"It's true." I said. "But I already told him millions of times I'm not leaving Noah anytime soon. And Noah already told him to stop bugging me. Especially since the movie incident."_

_"What?" said Santana and Britt at the same time._

Then Quinn and me explained what happened. And they were shocked; we had to explain everything again cause then Mercedes, Tina and Kurt walked in with their facials. We paired up and did our nails. Then me, Quinn and Santana went to get the popcorn, drinks, ice cream and other goodies to watch a movie.

When we walked into the room Santana said "by the way girls there is a Halloween party at my house and everyone better dress up in the sexiest costumes ever! No fucking exceptions alright Berry don't start with your kosher stuff no disrespect I love you so you just have to be at the party."

I just giggled. _"Awww you love me! I'll tell Noah to take me costume shopping tomorrow. Tag along to buy a costume too if you please." I said._

_"Shut up Berry, don't you dare tell people that you'll mess up my rep!" She giggled and hugged me. "And Sweetie I've bought it already. But maybe to make sure you buy something extra sexy. Mamasita." she said and pulled out a little sexy nurse costume._

_"Santana that is so freaking small, totally your style." said Quinn with a wink._

_"Turn off the lights, eat and watch the movie." said Tina. "This is what I came to see. Oh and I think I have a costume ready."_

Honestly I don't remember watching the end of the movie but I woke up at seven in the morning with the horrible need to just throw up. That food must not have mixed well. Or I'm getting sick. It can't possibly be anything else I must visit the doctor because I cannot and will not get sick before sectionals. All the girls are still knocked out I guess I am the only early bird here; I might as well sleep until they wake up hungry. Note to self: text Noah during breakfast.

* * *

><p>I woke up to a text at 10AM <strong>Rachel: Morning babe, pick me up at 11AM :)<strong> I took a shower and got dressed. Still 20 minutes left. "Ma! Imma go pick up Rachel." I yelled as I ran down the stairs. "Okay, be safe, and tell Rachel I said hi. Invite her for lunch, and I'll be upset if you don't. Please call me if you're staying out late though. You know I worry." she responded. "Bye Ma, bye squirt." I said and kissed her and Sarah goodbye. I was at Santana's house within 15 minutes. I honked for Rachel to come out. She walked out so did Santana and Quinn to my surprise.

_"Hey babe, ma says hi she'll kill me if I don't tell you that." I said and kissed Rachel._

_"Morning Noah. Aww I must pass by soon to say hi in person, I mess her and Sarah" she responded._

_"Hey girls." I nodded to them._

_"Puck we are going costume shopping cause yours truly is having a Halloween party." said Santana_

_"We're Jewish." I said._

_"Yeah we talked this over during breakfast and Santana said we have to be in costume. But we are not dressing up as any evil things!" said Rachel._

_"And I will kill you both if you try to skip the party that's why I'm making sure she gets a costume." said Santana._

_"Whatever, ya don't mind I need another guy along or I will go insane with 3 girls at the mall." I said and they all laughed. I was going to call mike but I decided to call Sam instead._

_"Hey bro be ready, Imma pick you in 15, we out with the girls to the mall." I said over phone._

_"Sure as long as I can bring the two little ones along." said Sam._

_"Girls ya don't mind if Sam brings the two monsters along?" I asked._

_"Noah they are not monsters. And we don't mind right girls?" said Rachel._

_"Not at all." said Quinn._

_"Girls are alright with it, they are going costume shopping." I said and hung up. Let's go._

_"Santana sit in the front with us so no one gets squished in the back." said Rachel._

Either she's thoughtful (which she is) or thinking the same thing as me by leaving Sam with Quinn in the back. Haha. Great minds think I like, well that's what Rach says anyways. We got to Sam's place in 10 minutes. He was outside waiting with his sister and brother.

_"Hey guys. Johnny, Ruth be polite and say hi to everyone." said Sam. "hi," they both said at the same time._

_"So how did you get stuck with the little ones?" asked Quinn._

_"Mommy and daddy both had to work so Sam here told them not to worry, cause he will take care of us." said Ruth with a huge smile on her face before Sam even had the chance to open his mouth. "He's the best big brother ever." "Awwwww." said all the girls._

_We were at the mall within 15 minutes._

"_Rachel I already know what costume I want so you're the one who's going to have to go through the trouble of deciding." Said Quinn._

"_What do you want to be?" Asked Rachel._

"_I'm going for one of those retro 60's costume, hipster-ish." She said._

"_Not sexy at all Quinn, but still cool." Said Santana playfully._

"_I think its pretty cool." Said Sam._

"_Sammy I want to be a princess." Said Ruth._

"_And I want to be ninja, or power ranger." Said Johnny._

"_Well then we should look for costumes for both of you and me." Said Sam_

"_I'll help Ruth pick a costume." Said Quinn and they trailed off to the kids' section._

"_Well Berry lets get you into all these costumes now." Said Santana as she handed her some costumes to Rachel. I didn't even notice she was grabbing costumes._

"_Okay, I hope you didn't pick anything too crazy." Said Rachel._

"_Babe you'll look good in anything." I told her._

First she came out in a French maid costume, it was so tiny I kind of think it was children's size but it was so sexy, I could definitely work with that. She then came out in a schoolgirl costume, which role-playing would be perfect for. She came out in a little cowboy-girl whatever you call it costume. Which was just adorable on her. What can I say I have a soft side for Rachel she's cute. Santana even stuck an Angel costume in there and well she was my angel. And a bunch of other costumes. Lastly she came out with a cop costume, which was giving me a fucking boner.

"_Rach, that is fucking perfect for you and Puck you could be this." Said Santana. As she threw a costume my way._

"_What is this?" I said as I looked at it. A prisoner's costume. " Really?"_

Rachel and her laughed.

"_You're whipped and please don't act like you wouldn't like Berry to fucking handcuff you to the bed or something." Said Santana._

I might just take her home and let her do that.

"_Lets just pay for them so me and Rach can be out of here." I said. I needed to get Rachel somewhere private fast._

"_Wait we have to find the blondies." Said Santana with a smirk._

I groaned, can't she catch a hint?

"_There they are." Said Rachel, as she grabbed my hand and pulled them my way._

"_Well we have all our costumes ready." Said Quinn with a smile on her face. "But I promised the little ones and Sam ice cream. Care to join us?" She seemed happy. I think Sam is slowly getting to her._

"_I am always down for ice cream." Said Santana quickly. Yeah cause Santana fucking loves ice cream._

_Rachel squeezed my hand. "Maybe another time girls I promised my dads I'd be home for lunch and it's almost 2pm." She said._

_She's totally lying; if I'm not mistaken her dads have a meeting till 4 today. She totally wants it. I think I'm rubbing off on her, Haha._

"_I'll drop you off at home babe, and if ya want I can pick ya up later?" I said quickly._

"_No it's fine I'll call my dad." Said Santana_

"_See you guys Monday, take care." Said Rachel._

"_Bye guys." I said._

As we walked away I whispered in Rachel's ear. "Your dads aren't home." "I know," She said. "Great because I'm fucking horny." I said. "And I think Ma wants you over for lunch so we are in a hurry."

I drove as fast as I could. First of all because my girl seemed to be just as horny as I fucking was. And we have to make it quick cause my mom would kill me if I don't get Rachel over for lunch by 330 the latest. Jewish moms are crazy.

* * *

><p>Noah wasn't lying he was really freaking horny. We got to my house and he carried me to the room. He took off his shirt the instant we got into the bedroom, oh my! He has such nice abs. I took my shirt off and then quickly pulled my shorts off until I was just in my lacy undergarments. "Babe you are sexy, you have no fucking idea how horny I was getting seeing you in those sexy ass costumes." he said and pulled his cargos off. I giggled. "Noah you are so hard." I grabbed a condom and tossed it to him "Put this on, I need you inside me now." I said, he leaned forward and threw me on the bed. We were making out I kissed his neck and then tugged at his nipple ring. He groaned. He planted kisses from my breasts all the way to my belly button. He pulled my panties off and stuck his tongue inside me, gently reaching my peak; I began to play with my breasts. "Noah now." I yelled at him. "I love it when you yell my name." he said and then slipped inside me. He really is a sex god. He started slowly then started thrusting faster and faster. So close, he was reaching my spot the only way he knew. I moaned and yelled with pleasure. I grabbed his Mohawk. He kept going, and then I just yelled "Noahhhh, uhh right there, yes!" and bam I had an orgasm as always. "I fucking love you." he said as he went to toss the used condom out, of course he released; I can do that to him. He laid down in bed next to me. "I love you too." We just stayed in bed for a few minutes until I remembered Noah's mom invited us for lunch. "As much as I love the cuddling your mom will kill us if we don't go eat. Get your sexy self up." "Yes'mam." he said getting up and throwing my clothes my way. "And babe, never forget that I'll always love you" he said. "I won't and you Noah David Puckerman better never forget you're mine." I responded. "We are stuck with each other." Noah said and gave me a kiss.<p>

**Thanks for reading, I wanted to give Mercedes some love so why not bring Matt Rutherford back into the picture MUAHAHA. its still Puckleberry. 3 starting the next chapter which will be the Halloween party and maybe sectionals too or do two separate chapters haven't decided yet. Please excuse any errors I still feel pretty new to this. And I don't know much about the Jewish culture so I must do my research, I do have Jewish friends in high school they would dress up for Halloween.**

**Xoxoxo Jennifer**


	6. Mario & Peaches

**A/N I try to update fast but I have been busy. So here it is, I already started the next chapter so that will be up in a few hours I need some sleep its 3am. But after that chapter there may be a wait because I have midterms coming up. :( Wish me luck. Enjoy this.**

Chapter 6

Cant believe its fucking halloween already, just had to drag my ass to Santana's place. I rang the doorbell, Rach was already there cause Santana needed help setting up so the gleeks "volunteered" to help. Yeah right more like she forced us. "Hi Noah." said Rachel as she opened the door. "Hey baby." I said and kissed her. "whatcha need me for?" "Just help the guys setting up the speakers and music stuff." she said as she grabbed my hand and led me to where the guys where. "I'll be in the kitchen helping with the snacks if you need me." She smiled and walked away. "Sup?" I said to the glee guys setting up. Artie was messing with some wires. While Mike, Matt and Finn were moving some speakers around. "Careful Finnessa, let me show you how a real man does it." I grabbed the speaker he almost dropped. "Where you want this Artie?" he pointed towards a corner "Gotchu. See now thats how a man does it." I looked at Finn and grinned. The doorbell rang. "Can one of you bitches get the door." yelled Santana. "Whatever I'll get it." I opened the door, "hey Quinn, Sup Sam? Join the party." Hold the fuck up they came together? That's what Finn gets for fucking with two girls minds like that. I thought that too fast there she is hugging and kissing Finn, damn Sam looks like he's about to fucking gag.

* * *

><p><em>"Hi Rachel," <em>I heard wondering who it was until I looked up and saw Quinn

_"hey Quinn, glad you made it." I said. Santana walked in from the back door _

_"hi bitch. Did you bring the drinks?" she asked. _

_"If you mean soda, then yes." replied Quinn. _

_"Whore, it's aiight my cousin will drop of some beer and hard liquor in a few. You in Berry?" she said with a smirk on her face. _

_"No Santana I'm not in, not after last time I'm not risking having someone puke on me." I answered and crossed my arms. Hmpf I won't drink until I'm 21. _

_"Whatever you say." She said. _

_"Quinn help the rest of the girls and Kurt finish decorating. Then get ready to party your ass off." _

"_Rach costume time." Said Santana_

"_I can't believe you picked mine and Noah's costume, I told him he could change his. But he said something about him looking badass as a prisoner."_

"_Well he has been to juvie before." She responded and laughed._

"_He's grown since then." I said. _

"_Because of you. Anyways my cousin just texted me she's here with the liquor. We are set for tonight so lets fucking change."_

"_Alright but tell the guys to change too."_

"_They better fucking start changing if they are done, or Imma beat them with a stick." And then we both laughed._

"_Whatever you say Santana. Lets go." We walked to the living room where everyone had just finished setting up._

"_Alright listen up bitches go get your costumes on and if you don't have one then get the fuck out!" yelled Santana._

"_No need to be rude Santana." I said._

"_Whatever, guys go change in the theater room or guest room right over there to ya left. And ladies follow me." She said as she walked up the stairs._

We went upstairs to Santana's room, I put on my little cop costume, Santana her nurse costume, Tina was a vampire, Mercedes was in a goddess costume, Tina was a vampire (no surprise there), Quinn a hippie, Britt dressed up as a fairy and put glitter all over herself. And kurt dressed up as the mad hatter from Alice in wonderland.

* * *

><p>I'm a badass a prisoner costume I can pull off and my girl is the one with the handcuffs.<p>

"Chang, I thought you weren't suppose to expose the fact you were a ninja and here you are with a ninja costume." I said as Mike walked into the living room.

"Really funny Puckerman, don't make me go all ninja on you." Said Mike.

Sam dressed up as a cowboy, Artie dressed up as a ring master, guy looked legit. "Don't mess with me I got my tiger hidden on the back. Finn you're Mario is Quinn Peaches?" said Artie. "Nah she all ready bought a costume and she doesn't even like Peaches or video games at all." Matt dressed up as a zombie, which reminded me of the time we all dressed up for football, I guess he got the girls to help him with that. All of a sudden we see the girls come down and we all start whistling. "Hey babe I don't mind if you wanna handcuff me." I said as Rachel came near me. "Noah stop it, not here." She said and giggled. The bell rang around 9pm and people started pouring in. Artie was DJ-ing for the night. Thank fucking god for the liquor, I promised Rach I wouldn't get drunk though cause I have to drive her home. The party is fucking awesome so; I danced with my sexy girlfriend cause she wanted to but I'd do anything for her. Watching Finn move walk towards Rachel then move away the moment he spotted my eyes on him was fucking hilarious, he knows to stay the fuck away from my girl. Most of the glee kids were drinking, that gave Matt balls to kick it to Mercedes, well its a party so what the heck I mean all the people here were drinking and ding stupid shit. The only sober one was my girl.

"_Yo Puck DJ for a bit I gotta get something to drink." Said Artie " Alright but make it quick." I said_.

Quinn came up to me to ask me if I'd seen Finn, in less then five seconds a girl in the Princess Peaches costume came up to me, the first popping into my mind was Finn.

"_Hey sexy, I hope this isn't your girlfriend." She said. _

"_No she's not my—" She cut me off. _

"_Good, I was wondering… have you been a bad boy cause I can spank you." She said. _

"_What the fuck? Excuse me?" I said. _

" _You heard me just fine" she winked at me. _

"_Your drunk and I have a girlfriend who I'd pick over you any day." I responded. _

"_Sure whatever I'm sure anyone here would want to get all up on this if you change your mind meet me in by the bathroom." _

"_Don't waste your time waiting." I said._

"_You need to back off guys with girlfriends." Quinn said as he looked at the girl disgustingly. And the girl walked away._

"_I'm back what did I miss?" said Artie._

"_Nothing really." I said and left._

"_Have you seen Rach?" I asked_

"_I think she was at the bathroom."_

"_Thanks."_

Quinn walked with me towards the bathroom she said she had to fix her make up. Girls always have to fix their damn make up. Quinn knocked on the door "Rachel you in there?" she asked. "Just a minute." My babe responded, she kind of sounded sick I wonder if she's okay. All of a sudden I feel someone bump into me.

"_Watch it! What the fuck?" I said as I noticed Finn was there with the girl in the peaches costume making out. _

"_Finn?" _said Quinn she was already tearing_. "You freaking jerk!" _she yelled at him

"_It's not what it looks like Quinn." _He said.

"_Keep the whore, leave now Finn." _She said to him still crying_._

"_Quinn it will be okay, you can do better then fucking Hudson." _I was putting up my arm to give her a friendly hug then the drunk girl threw herself on me and started kissing my shoulder.

"_Opps, well I'm into a three-some." The drunk girl whispered into my ear. I was pushing her off. _

"_Get the fuck off me I'm waiting for my girl—" _

"_Noah! What are you doing?" I heard Rachel say. _

"_Rach nothing I swear." I said. Quinn on one arm crying and a drunk girl on the other side. Fuck_

"_I'm right here and you have girls all over you. You are not gonna change are you!" _Rachel was tearing. Fuck, Don't cry I hate seeing you cry I said to myself.

I finally got the drunk girl off me. Rachel headed for the stairs I followed

"_Rachel really nothing happened ask—" She cut me off_

"_Leave me alone Puck!" _

Ouch. I felt my heart clench. She never calls me Puck. Fuck. She just locked herself in Santana's room.

**If there were any crazy errors sorry, I will edit and re-upload but for now this is what I have to show, its october 31st here. I'm not consulting a calendar its my story. (: like I said 3am over here so don't expect my grammar and punctuation to be perfect. [R&R] By the way within 24 hours another chapter should be up to make up for this one being kinda short sorry i must sleep, go to the comic con (NYC represent lol) and i need a new phone.**

**Xoxoxo Jennifer.**


	7. Promise

**A/N Sorry I couldn't update fast enough like I said i did have part of the chapter ready but i still had to add on to it, so here it is now. I had those midterms today oh the joy. I apologize. ****Songs used- When you're gone by Avril Lavigne and Breakeven by The Script. I do not own these songs or glee.**

Chapter 7

I was having a good time at this party then I come out of the bathroom after throwing up and Noah is there with Quinn and some other fucking girl all over him. Right in front of my face, this was too good to be real and I think I'm pregnant I was in the kitchen and the smell of turkey made me have to puke and I'm late. There's a knock on the door.

"_Go away!" I yelled. _

"_Um babe its my room." _Said Santana. I opened the door.

"_Sorry I thought it was Noah."_ I responded.

"_What's up with him he looks like he's about to explode and cry and shit. What the fuck did he do?" _So I told her what had happened.

"_Babe honestly looks can be deceiving, Ask Quinn what happened? Or you want me to kick his ass. Did he drink that much? I don't think he was even drinking a lot." _Santana said.

"_No don hurt him I don't really trust Quinn, the worst part is I think I'm pregnant. Now how do I tell him, when I just walked away from him?" _I said.

"_What? Are you sure?"_

"_I'm pretty sure. I'm late, and that never happens. I've also been throwing up but I just had a fight with Noah."_

"_Talk to him."_

"_No, I don't want to I feel too sad and hurt."_

_I started to change back into my normal clothes to head home._

"_You're leaving?"_

"_Yeah, I called a cab don't worry."_

"_Fuck, Rach just promise you'll talk to Puck or Quinn."_

"_Not now, walk me out. Please"_

She opened the door. Noah was waiting across the hall.

"_Babe, listen to me." _He said, he sounded kind of upset I don't really know right now.

"_Puck she's confused right now you guys can talk tomorrow or Sunday let her calm down."_ Santana said to Noah.

"_What? No. Rach…"_ He looked at me. Oh Noah you're not supposed to be the guy that hurts me.

"_Puck!"_ yelled Santana. Noah stopped in his tracks.

"_Fine, I'll wait but we will talk. I love you Rach."_ He said and walked away.

I, I, I, love you too and our baby.

Santana walked me out _"Be safe, and I'll pick you up Sunday to go to the mall for a test, Cause tomorrow I will have a hangover along with most of the people here.."_

"_Okay thanks. See you Sunday then." _I kissed her on the cheek.

I couldn't sleep; all I saw in my mind was that girl kissing Noah on the neck and shoulder, and Quinn under his arm. How could he?

I got home and locked myself in my room, I cried myself to sleep. I miss him already. Who would of thought it'd be Noah Puckerman to steal my heart in the end. I didn't do anything Saturday I just stayed home and cleaned, my dads noticed Noah's absence, so I told them he was busy helping his little sister out with a project. I still think they knew something was off.

Santana picked me up around 12pm on Sunday and we went to the mall, she bought me a test at the pharmacy there but I couldn't take it I needed Noah with me. I need him.

"_Lets eat, my treat. Gotta feed Puck Jr or mini Rachel." _Santana said.

"_Thanks, how thoughtful of you."_ I answered with a slight smile.

"_You're welcome, by the way Finn cheated on Quinn at the party, Puck was with her when she saw him with the other girl so that explains the Quinn part. Can you just talk to him he keeps texting and calling me asking about you. It's getting annoying." _She said.

"_Fine! Another day though cause it still doesn't explain the slut, with him."_

"_Oh Rach I will die if he keeps messaging me. Like seriously dying over here."_

"_You're silly, you shall be fine. And I'm really enjoying this girl time."_

"_Enjoy it all you want. Oh my cousin Lily and her special friend Walter will join us for lunch."_

"_Okay I don't mind at all."_

I need to keep my mind off Noah, After lunch Santana's cousin and her boy-toy friend left so Santana took me shopping it was extremely fun. Noah did text me three times. **Noah: Rach I miss you.** While eating **Noah: Babe, we have to talk.** Then when I got home, I swear I think he knew I was home. **Noah: I love you, can you please hear me out. I'm passing by in the night.** Maybe I should call Quinn and find out what happened but she is known to lie. I'll listen to the radio first.

* * *

><p>After Rachel left the party so did I, I don't hit girls and I didn't want to punch that fucking slutthat caused this fucking shit to happen between Rachel and me. I kept grabbing the phone and dialing her number but I didn't because I know she just needed to cool off. She should find out the truth soon from me, that nothing happened the girl wasn't ugly but she was no Rachel. I wouldn't trade Rachel for anything in the world. Yeah the badass is in love with the crazy Jewish girl, she is cute, funny and believes in me more then I do. I'm not scared to let the world know. That Saturday felt like it was the longest day ever. I saw Rachel at the mall today; it took a lot of texts to Santana so she could let me know where they were going but she warned me not to get near them or else she was gonna kick my ass. Yeah to hell with that she can't even if she tried. I was gonna go up to them but then two other people showed up, and Rachel sat their smiling and laughing but with sadness in her eyes she has to miss me as much as I miss her. And I could notice those fake laughs and smiles, I know her. I grabbed my guitar and headed out the door. When I got to her house her dads let me in and told me to go right up to her room as I was walking up I could hear her singing.<p>

[A/N: _**Rachel singing, **_Pucks thoughts during the song_**, Puck Singing**_]

_**I always needed time on my own**_

_**I never thought I'd need you there when I cry**_

_**And the days feel like years when I'm alone**_

_**And the bed where you lie is made up on your side**_

_**When you walk away I count the steps that you take**_

_**Do you see how much I need you right now**_

Rach , I could never walk away from you

_**When you're gone**_

_**The pieces of my heart are missing you**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**The face I came to know is missing too**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok**_

_**I miss you**_

_**I've never felt this way before**_

_**Everything that I do reminds me of you**_

_**And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor**_

_**And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do**_

I've never felt this way before either. I love you

_**When you walk away I count the steps that you take**_

_**Do you see how much I need you right now**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**The pieces of my heart are missing you**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**The face I came to know is missing too**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok**_

_**I miss you**_

I miss you and it's been a day I cant live with out you

_**We were made for each other**_

_**Out here forever**_

_**I know we were, yeah**_

_**All I ever wanted was for you to know**_

_**Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul**_

_**I can hardly breath I need to feel you here with me, yeah**_

We were made for each other, I'm right here

I just stood in front her door and decided to sing a little too before she finishes:

_**I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing**_

_**Just praying to a God that I don't believe in**_

_**'Cause I got time while she got freedom**_

_**'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even**_

_**Her best days will be some of my worst**_

_**She finally met a man that's gonna put her first**_

_**While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping**_

_**'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven... even... no**_

* * *

><p>I could heard guitar playing outside my door and his voice as I finished off the chorus, he was here:<p>

_**When you're gone**_

_**The pieces of my heart are missing you**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**The face I came to know is missing too**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok**_

_**I miss you**_

He walked through the door.

_**What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you,**_

_**And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok**_

_**I'm falling to pieces, yeah,**_

_**I'm falling to pieces**_

_**They say bad things happen for a reason**_

_**But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding**_

_**'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving**_

_**And when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven even... no-**_

"_Noah!"_ I interrupted him. _"Who let you up?"_

"_Your dads, I miss you babe."_ He said. _"I missed your voice, those were the longest hours of my life."_

"_Noah, I, I need to apologize. Santana conferenced me in when she and Quinn were on the phone and she told me everything I'm sorry."_ I said. Feeling guilty.

"_S'okay babe, I knew you'd needed a little time to calm down."_

"_I didn't trust you, I feel horrible. I'm so sorry Noah. I missed you too." _He leaned in and kissed me.

"_We were made for each other Rachel, I'm not going anywhere. Promise."_

"_Noah we need to talk."_ His face turned from a slight smile to a worried look. _"It's nothing bad."_

"_Okay. Shoot."_

"_I think I'm pregnant."_

"_What?" _he didn't look mad. Good so far.

"_I'm not sure, me and Santana bought a pregnancy test but I couldn't take it without you. I need you. Don't be mad and you promised not to leave. I love you Noah."_

"_I'm not leaving no matter what that test says, now go pee on the stick babe."_

"_Okay." _I pecked him on the cheek After 5 minutes… I checked the results. _"Positive."_

"_Rach, I love you and I respect whatever you decide."_

"_I'm keeping the baby Noah, I know everything you went through with Beth I would never do that to you, you're going to be a wonderful father."_

"_Thanks Rachel, I love you. And our baby, I love you more everyday and I promise you our baby will be the happiest, cutest, badass baby."_

"_Oh Noah, I knew you wouldn't walk away from us. And our baby will not be a badass. Cute and happy yes, and very loved."_

"_Babe I'm the luckiest guy in the world for having a girlfriend like you."_

"_Indeed you are." I giggled and kissed him. "I'm lucky too, for having you."_

"_Damn straight babe."_

"_Noah, can we wait till the end of the month when I turn 18 to tell our parents."_

"_Whatever you like babe." He began to kiss me in the neck and stuck his hands under my shirt._

* * *

><p>She's pregnant with my baby, this is fucking amazing that baby s gonna be the fucking coolest, cutest badass baby Puckerman ever. Thank fucking god she is keeping it, I would literally fall apart if another baby was taken from me. Even though Quinn is trying to get Beth back now it's not the same. I love Rachel and this baby. I will not be like my father. My ma will probably through a party when she finds out with a rabbi included, she's always liked Rachel and tells me <em>"You know she is a beautiful young lady, wonderful future daughter in law and will give me beautiful grandchildren."<em> Well she's getting her grandchild now, full Jewish baby.

"_I love you," _she said. _"I love you too." _I responded.

I unhooked her bra. And pulled her shirt off. Thank god I locked the door.

"_Noah, my dads are home."_

"_I locked the door, we'll make it fast but good."_ I winked at her. She just smiled.

I pulled off her leggings then her panties. Rachel looked fucking perfect. As I took off my shirt she pulled down my pants. _"No need for a condom now."_ She said and winked at me. That's right. I put her back down on the bed and slowly pushed into her, slowly then faster. Nothing crazy not much foreplay we didn't need it. She grabbed the sheets and bit her lips to stop her from screaming. She was quietly moaning and I kept thrusting into her slowly at a rhythmic pace. I came in her and her face lit fucking up. Sex without a condom is fucking awesome, but this is with Rachel this is love making. I kissed her. _"Noah, we just made love and I couldn't be happier that it is with you."_ She said as I lay next to her and hugged her. Skin to skin. _"Only for you Rachel. You are the best part of me."_

All of a sudden we heard Leroy yell _"Puck your mom called, she needs you to go pick up Sarah tonight!" _

"_Oh shit I forgot about Sarah. As much as I would love to stay babe I don't want your dads to catch us and my brotherly service is needed." _

She laughed,

"_Get dressed, pick Sarah ell her I send her a hug and tell your mother I say hello."_

I began getting dressed and so did Rachel.

"_I'll pick you up in the morning for school, babe."_

"_And I'm going to call Santana and give her the news."_

"_Love you my Jewish-American princess."_ I kissed her on the cheek and walked out her door.

**Forgive any grammatical errors hopefully nothing too bad for you guys to not understand. I honestly don't know when any of the character on the shows birthday's are, I haven't seen any on screen birthdays. But for the sake of my story Rachel's birthday is in November. Yes we are in November already in my story. And the big news is out yes Rachel is pregnant. Will she have a boy or girl… hmmm… I've started the next chapter bu ti have a paper to edit for friday and one to start/hand in friday so i must get to that now. **

**Xoxoxo Jennifer.**


	8. Closer to the edge

**A/N sucks that I go to school for a living and write on the side. :( Weeks almost always pass between my chapters … I don't own glee or songs used here. Songs used: What about love by Heart, Halo/Walking on sunshine by glee cast and Closer to the edge by 30 seconds to mars.**

Chapter 8

**[Saturday November 19****th**** 2PM]**

I can't believe it's already time to perform at sectionals. I don't really have my solo, but for now that's fine since we still have regionals and nationals to perform in because I am positive we will make it. We are up against Dalton Academy again, lets hope for no tie and Ohio's Vocational and Technical High School.

appeared. _"Okay guys we are signed in, we are last to perform so lets go to a practice from for at least an hour, before the show starts at three pm guys."_

_"Oh, , you have nothing to worry about. We got this!" Said Mercedes_

_"Yeah, I'm sure we will leave winners." I said._

_"Hell yeah we will, they got nothing on us." Said Noah._

_"Still practice rooms, in five guys." Answered Mr. Shuester._ As he walked towards the practice room assigned to us.

_"Babe, Imma grab a snack. Want something?" asked Noah._

_"Yeah, lets go. I'm up for a shake." I replied._ Nothing to be nervous about I told myself.

Noah grabbed some chips and water as I got myself a healthy shake for some energy. Then I got an instant craving for brownies and spotted them at the counter.

_"Noah, brownie craving…"_ I whispered.

_"No problem babe I'll buy you one right now."_ He laughed as he asked the cashier for a brownie.

_"Thank you."_ I smiled back, baby has a sweet tooth, Noah has been wonderful these past weeks he has known, he's always spoiling me.

_"Lets go before Shue blows a gasket."_

_"Okay."_

We got to the practice room and everyone was already there. The boys came dressed up in dressy clothes: blue shirts and black slacks, but we had to go put on our matching blue dresses. It took about 15 minutes to get dressed. All the girls had their hair out and straight. Then Mercedes practiced her ballad, which was lovely, I wish I could be singing instead but Noah has made me see that I can also compromise. She did do a splendid job. We then practiced our mash-up number without the guys but at the end of it they walked in on the number and we start our closing number. Perfection. The hour was up and we went to take our seats in the audience, the Vocational and Technical high school was first, seemed a bit sloppy to me on choreography. And the lead singer missed a note or two; I have excellent hearing so I would know. Dalton was second and they did well, we enjoyed their performance but it was no longer the same without Blaine I guess. Though I must say the Asian boy has an incredible set of vocals. And that's hard for me to admit.

_"William McKinley High School, you guys are up."_ Shouted a guy our way. We were behind two sets of curtain the first revealed only Mercedes. She began to sing

_I've been lonely_

_I've been waiting for you_

_I'm pretending and that's all I can do_

_The love I'm sending_

_Ain't making it through to your heart_

_You've been hiding, never letting it show_

_Always trying to keep it under control_

_You got it down and you're well_

_On the way to the top_

_But there's something that you forgot_

_What about love_

_Don't you want someone to care about you_

_What about love_

_Don't let it slip away_

_What about love_

_I only want to share it with you_

_You might need it someday_

_I can't tell you what you're feeling inside_

_I can't sell you what you don't want to buy_

_Something's missing and you got to_

_Look back on your life_

_You know something here just ain't right_

_What about love_

_Don't you want someone to care about you_

_What about love_

_Don't let it slip away_

_What about love_

_I only want to share it with you_

_What about love_

_Don't you want someone to care about you_

_What about love_

_Don't let it slip away_

_What about love_

_I only want to share it with you_

She was incredible, and I absolutely love that song. Once she finished the second set of curtains went up, revealing only us the girls. The guys were divided on the sides to enter later.

* * *

><p>The curtains containing the girls went up, Rachel started singing, she looked fucking amazing biggest smile on her face. Moving and dancing gracefully around the stage.<p>

(A/N: didn't have time to pick out who's voice sings what exactly so: _Rachel_, _**All**_ _**Girls)**_

_Remember those walls I built_

_Well, baby they're tumbling down_

_They didn't even put up a fight_

_They didn't even make a sound_

_It's like I've been awakened_

_Every rule I had you breaking_

_It's the risk that I'm taking_

_I ain't never gonna shut you out_

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby I can see your halo_

_**And don't it feel good!**_

_**I can feel your halo halo halo**_

_**I can see your halo halo halo**_

_**I can feel your halo halo halo (I'm walking on sunshine, wooah)**_

_**I can see your halo halo halo (I'm walking on sunshine, wooah)**_

_**And don't it feel good!**_

_I used to think maybe you loved me now baby I'm sure_

_And I just can't wait till the day when you knock on my door_

_Oh now now!_

_I'm walking on sunshine, wooah!_

_I'm walking on sunshine, wooah!_

_And don't it feel good!_

_**I can feel your halo halo halo**_

_**I can see your halo halo halo**_

_**I can feel your halo halo halo**_

_**I can see your halo halo halo**_

_**I can feel your halo halo halo**_

_**I can see your halo halo halo**_

_I can see your halo_

_HALOOOO!_

As my gorgeous girlfriend finished belting out the last halo, we went and stood a foot behind the girls in between them.

(A/N _Finn, __**All,**__ Rachel, _**Boys,** Girls.)

_I don't remember the moment I tried to forget_

_I lost myself, is it better not said_

_Now I'm closer to the edge_

_It was a thousand to one and a million to two_

_Time to go down in flames and I'm taking you_

_Closer to the edge_

_**No I'm not saying I'm sorry**_

_**One day maybe we'll meet again**_

_**No I'm not saying I'm sorry**_

_**One day maybe we'll meet again**_

_**No no no no**_

_Can you imagine a time when the truth ran free?_

_The birth of a song, the death of a dream_

_Closer to the edge_

_This never ending story_

_Paid for with pride and fate_

_We all fall short of glory_

_Lost in our fate_

_**No I'm not saying I'm sorry**_

_**One day maybe we'll meet again**_

_**No I'm not saying I'm sorry**_

_**One day maybe we'll meet again**_

_**No no no no**_

_**No no no no**_

**I will never forget**

_**No no**_

I will never regret

_**No no**_

_**I will live my life**_

_**No I'm not saying I'm sorry**_

_**One day maybe we'll meet again**_

_**No I'm not saying I'm sorry**_

_**One day maybe we'll meet again**_

_**No no no no**_

**Closer to the edge**

Closer to the edge

_**No no no no**_

**Closer to the edge**

Closer to the edge

_**No no no no**_

_**Closer to the edge**_

We ended by all standing near the edge of the stage obviously. The audience began to clap, to the point where people were standing up. What's that called again, a standing fucking ovation, fucking awesome. We walked off stage.

_"Rachel baby, you were fucking amazing."_ I said as I hugged her.

_"Language Noah! And we were all amazing."_ She said and gave me a kiss.

_"Hell yeah those bitches don't got shit on us."_ Said Santana and high-fived Matt.

_"Be right back, Imma go to the bathroom."_ Said Rachel.

_"You sure you don't want me to tag along?"_ I grinned and gave her a wink.

_"Noah!" she yelled, but giggled._

_"Its okay Puck I'll go with her."_ Said Quinn as she grabbed onto Rachel's arm.

_"Fine." I_ sighed and went back to talking to Santana.

_"So Puck, everything is set for my girl Rachel's surprise birthday party at my casa bring her around 9:30pm, cause I wont be home till 8:30 in the night I got shit to do and a gift to buy." Said Santana._

_"Thanks Santana, and she's my girl."_

_"Sure keep thinking that. Sucks her birthday is on a Sunday but good plan you came up with to have it today and just let her blow out the candles on the at 12 on the dot."_

_"Yeah she said she didn't want any surprises on her birthday—"_

_"And technically today is not her birthday. I know."_

_"Fifteen minutes till we have to be on stage for the winner to be announced, where is Rachel? And Quinn?" Asked ._

_"They're just in the Bathroom, I'll go get them."_ Said Santana and walked towards the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Quinn came with me to the bathroom, I guess she needed to pee too.<p>

_"So why did you offer to come with me to the bathroom. Last time I ended up getting slapped. Remember?"_ I told her, I know we've been getting close but still it just came out. She froze.

_"I'm sorry about that, and you know I truly am Rachel. I just need someone to talk to." She said looking sad._

_"I know, its okay. So what do you wanna talk about? Hold that thought I need to throw up"_ I ran to the stall, oh god I hope she doesn't notice.

_"Are you okay?"_ she asked, passing me a wet towel to clean my face.

_"Yeah, just nervous I guess."_

_"Rachel Berry nervous really?"_

_"Hey! It could happen I am human. Its my senior year and I want us to win it all so I have the right to be a little nervous."_

_"Well… okay if you say so. Moving on I'm sure you heard that me and Finn broke up again last month."_

_"Yeah, I heard. Sorry about that."_

_"It's okay now, anyways I've been talking to Sam again and its going well so far I'm just a little scared…"_

_"That he'll hurt you? Or that you will hurt him?"_

_"A little of both. I like Sam a lot, he's sweet and thoughtful."_

_"Then go for it Quinn, don't wait for it to come to you go for it. Don't bee scared because then the chance may pass you by. I let Noah go once but I would never do it again. He's the one that I want and you deserve something as good as what me and Noah have."_

_"Thanks, Rach. I would love to have something that special with Sam." She smiled and then hugged me._

_"No problem Quinn, that's what friends are for. And from what Noah tells me, Sam seems to miss you a lot."_

_"Really?" her eyes lit up._

_"Yes, he—"_

_"Girls, Mr. Shuester sent me to get ya, lets go bitches."_ Santana said as she walked into the bathroom.

_"Um, okay lets go then."_ I said as Santana grabbed Quinn's hands and mine.

We walked to where everyone was standing ready to go on stage and find out the winners. The guy in charge of the stage motioned all three clubs to walk onto the stage.

_"I wish we could send you all to regionals but unfortunately we cant. In third place is Ohio's Vocational and Technical High School. "_ Everyone clapped and the Announcer passed the third place trophy to the teacher.

_"Runner up, we have Dalton Academy, leaving William McKinley High School in First place."_ Said the announcer.

_"Guy we did it!"_ I squeled, then Noah picked me up and kissed me. Everyone was congratulating each other; there were lots of hugs and high fives. walked over to receive the trophy.

_"Guys, we did it. I knew we could, now relax for the weekend but do think of songs for regionals. Lets take this trophy home."_ Said .

We grabbed our bags from our practice room and headed for the bus, this is going to be the best weekend ever. Tomorrow I turn eighteen, I have Noah by my side so it will be a wonderful birthday I'm sure. And then after my doctors appointment on Thursday we will tell our parents and friends about the baby. I'm so excited.

_"Uh babe, are you planning on actually getting on the bus?" Noah said, pulling me out of my thoughts._

_"Yeah sorry, was just thinking about something." I responded._

_"S'okay Rach. Lets just get on the bus and head home. Then we will all have time to celebrate."_

_"Okay everyone it's 5:25pm, meaning we should be back at school around 7:30." Said ._

_Noah took the seat by the window, he wrapped his arms around me and I just leaned even more on him getting comfortable._

_"You're arms are perfect Noah, I could just stay in them forever." I said and he kissed my forehead._

_"Their yours babe. Now take a nap we have a long night ahead of us."_

_"Okay. Sweet dreams."_ Wait long night? What does he mean by that, maybe just celebrating the win. I was gonna ask him but he seemed to already be drifting into sleep.

**Lala here it was next chapter Rachel's birthday party. Any ideas just mention them. Hmm wonder how she will react. I really am enjoying writing this story :D by the way I got a B+ in my Media midterm. Yay. R&R.**

**Xoxoxo Jennifer**


	9. Surprise!

**A/N I try to update fast for everyone that reads, I even write on the train when I'm not reading some homework assignment. Well here goes another chapter. I don't own glee as much as I would love to. Songs used in this chapter that I also do not own, Ain't no other man by Christina Aguilera, and One in a million by Ne-yo.**

Chapter 9

"_Rach lets go, before it gets late!"_ I said from the bottom of the stairs as I waited for her.

"_Five minutes Noah! You won't tell me exactly what we're doing or where we're going but told me to dress nicely so that's exactly what I'm doing."_ She yelled back at me.

_"Uh, Fine. Take your time then."_

_"She has no idea does she?"_ Joe asked me.

"_Nope not a clue."_ I said with a grin.

"_You know she doesn't like surprises. Right."_ Said Leroy.

He's more serious than Joe when it comes to Rachel maybe its cause he's a lawyer, then again she is their only daughter. I heard Rachel steps coming from the stairs. Fuck. She looked sexy as hell. She was wearing a tight black dress that was just above her knees.

"_I'm ready."_ She said pulling me right out off my thoughts.

"_Babe, you look stunning." _

"_Thanks." She blushed._

"_You're welcome."_

"_Bye daddy, bye dad."_ She kissed Joe on the cheek and then Leroy.

"_Have fun guys."_ Called Joe as we walked out the door.

The moment we got in my car she started asking questions. Something normal for Rachel Berry, she really didn't like surprises.

"_Noah, where are we going? Am I underdressed? Overdress—"_

"_Yeah I'd like to undress you."_ I cut her off.

"_Noah!"_

"_S'the truth babe."_

"_Where are we going? Are we there yet."_

"_You'll see in a few minutes, how bout you play some music." _

_She began to pout. "Fine, but I will find out."_

"_Of course you will, once we're there."_

Luckily Santana's place wasn't too far from Rachel's place. She had texted me around 9 to let me know that everyone was there already and the place was decorated. Santana also told me to make sure Rach dresses nicely because its all for her. Thank god gossip queens Kurt and Mercedes didn't let anything slip all week. I can tell Rachel is going insane because she had her thinking face on.

"_We're here."_ I said.

"_Isn't this Santana's block?"_

"_Yes it is."_

"_What are we doing here?"_

"_Had to get something from her, you don't mind tagging along, right?"_

"_Nope, not at all Noah. After can you just tell me what's going on?"_

"_Fine, but only after we go to Santana's crib."_

"_Okay."_ She gave me a light kiss on the cheeks.

I got out of the car and went to open the door for her.

"_I still don't see why this couldn't wait till later, and her lights are off what if she isn't even home Noah."_

"_She's home, she texted me saying its fine to pass by after 930 so relax babe. I forgot something in the car just ring the doorbell or knock."_

"_Fine whatever Noah." _

Ha. She's getting pissed but it's worth it. I jogged to the car and grabbed her gift. As I looked back she was glaring at me but then turned around and knocked on the door and then rang the bell I jogged back to stand next to her. I wouldn't miss this for the world. As soon as I made it to her, the door flew open the lights were off.

"_Santana?"_ Rachel questioned, then the lights turned on and everyone yelled _"Surprise!"_

"_Happy birthday girl."_ Said Santana and gave her a hug handing her a gift.

She turned towards me with tears in her eyes and a smile.

"_Noah, I said no surprises on my birthday."_

"_Technically its not your birthday for another 2 hours or so."_ I kissed her lightly.

"_He's right ya'know?" _Said Santana.

"_Thanks Noah. Thanks Tana"_

* * *

><p>I was already getting mad that Noah kept holding up our night out or whatever it was. I mean what the heck were we doing at Santana's house then the doors flew open and everyone yelled surprise I really wasn't expecting this at all. Everyone came at me with hugs and kisses and wishing me a happy early birthday. I tried to complain to Noah but he was right it wasn't really a surprise on my birthday but the day before. I was always the outcast with no real friends and here I am now with and amazing boyfriend and friends that planned a party for my 18th birthday I couldn't help but cry. We won sectionals and now this. My life is getting better and tonight everyone will learn about the baby. I have no shame in our child. I looked around all the glee kids were there and there was a mini gift table, balloons all over the place and a huge banner saying 'Happy 18th Birthday Rachel' and scribbled under it said 'Party your ass off' it was in Santana's handwriting. At each side of the banner there were star shaped balloons. Then Mercedes came up to me and handed me a glass of champagne.<p>

"_Don't forget the speech Rach. But first Santana will go and then Puck."_ She said.

"_What? Why do I have to talk it aint my party."_

"_But she is your girlfriend and it was your idea so suck it up."_

"_Fine anything for my girl." _I smiled

"_Thanks Noah."_

"_Okay everyone shut the fuck up I'm going to speak. Let me make this short. Me and Rach have had our ups and downs, well I think we've all had our ups and downs with each other. But we've gotten used to everyone in glee like a big dysfunctional fucking family that is stuck forever. Rachel you're the glue to our family, I love you and I'm glad we are best friends now cause I cant see my life with your crazy little ass in it. I love you hoe." _Said Santana.

"_I thought you said short." _Noah said.

"_Shut up before I hurt you Puck."_

"_I dare you to try."_

"_Oh hell no."_

"_Guys relax please. Noah it's your turn."_ I said.

"_Um er, hey everyone. Thanks for coming to this party and for helping out I appreciate it a lot. Rachel baby I know you don't like surprises but I couldn't pass off the opportunity to celebrate your birthday with everyone too because you're special. And I love to see you smile and make you happy. I hope you enjoy all this. I fucking love you. Happy birthday. I love you."_

He kissed me on the cheek. That was my Noah speaking I felt my eyes getting watery again.

"_I love you too Noah."_

"_Talk babe, its your turn on the spotlight."_

"_Okay. Well, Oh my gosh guys, I really was not expecting this at all. Thank you so much. I love you all so much. Being part of glee has brought all of together even though we can be so different at times. I am grateful to have you all as my friends and hopefully we will still be friends in the future. Once again thanks for celebrating my 18__th__ birthday with me. Cheers."_ I took a sip and gave my glass to Noah then everyone drank up and Artie began to play the music.

"_Alright bitches lets dance!"_ Yelled Santana.

So I dragged Noah to the dance floor.

"_Babe I don't know how to dance." He groaned._

"_You're in glee you know how to dance Noah, and you planned this so now dance with me."_

"_Fine, just because it's your party and I cant say no to those gorgeous brown eyes."_

* * *

><p>After the speeches and dancing I noticed there were only ten minutes till it was 12AM and Santana had the cake in the kitchen hidden from Rachel so she wouldn't see it just yet. I guess I should tell her to get it.<p>

"_Hey babe, give me a second I have to ask Santana something."_ I said and kissed her lightly.

"_Okay don't take too long."_

"_I wont."_ I spotted Santana talking to Brittany. I walked over to them.

"_Girls its cake time."_ I said as I put my arms around them. _"Lets hit the kitchen."_

"_Oh yeah, Britt did you get the candles?"_ Santana asked Brittany.

"_Yes, I got the cool long sparkly ones."_ She smiled.

We entered the kitchen and Santana headed straight to the fridge, while Brittany took out the candles.

"_Here it is."_ Said Santana.

"_How many candles do I put on it?"_ asked Brittany.

"_Eighteen; here let me put them on."_ I said as I grabbed the candles.

I put the candles around the cake, it had a huge gold star drawn in the center that said 'Happy Birthday Rachel!' I carried the cake over towards the living room.

"_Time to sing Happy birthday!"_ said Santana.

"_There was a cake? Where? A star? Guys this is amazing."_ Said Rachel.

"_Hold on, Rach let me get a picture of you and Puck with the cake before you blow out the candles."_ Said Quinn as she took out her cellphone.

"_I have my camera let me take some pic's too."_ Said Mercedes. Damn girls always need tot take pictures let me smile for Rachel and only her.

"_You guys have to send me these pictures later."_ Said Rachel with a huge smile on her face, she looked so fucking happy.

"_Alright babe, make a wish and blow out the candles." _

"_Okay."_ It took her three tries and some help from me to blow out the candles because Brittany had gotten the spark candles that sometimes light back up.

"_Ha, babe you couldn't blow out the candles."_

"_Its not my fault they were trick candles."_

"_I know cool right, I bough them cause they sparkle."_ Said Brittany.

"_Very cool."_ I said

"_Yes, they were nice. Thanks Britt."_ Said Rachel.

"_Guys group picture I set up the timer 15 seconds everyone get it."_ Said Matt.

Everyone began to get near the cake table and try to fit in to the picture.

"_Sam a little to the left. Alright we good."_ Said Matt and ran to go next to Mercedes. Two seconds after he reached her three camera flashes went off.

"_Perfect now how bout some Karaoke?"_ said Quinn.

"_Yes that would be so much fun. Me first!"_

"_Fine but we shall pick a song and we'll back you up honey, we'll do a little girls versus boys. Show them who's boss."_ Said Santana grinning at Mercedes as they hit play. Music started playing before the words showed. And then the girls started singing.

(Santana)

Just do your thang honey!

_(Rachel)_

_I could feel it from the start,_

_Couldn't stand to be apart._

_Something about you caught my eye,_

_Something moved me deep inside!_

_Don't know what you did boy but_

_You had it and I've been hooked ever since._

_I told my mother, my brother, my sister and my friend_

_I told the others, my lovers, both past and present tense._

_Every time I see you everything starts making sense._

_Just do your thang honey!_

_**(All Girls)**_

_**Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you**_

_**Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do**_

_**(what you do).**_

_**You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.**_

_**You got soul, you got class.**_

_**You got style with your bad ass - oh yeah!**_

_**Ain't no other man its true - all right -**_

_**Ain't no other man but you.**_

**(Tina and Brittany)**

**Never thought I'd be all right. No, no, no!**

**Till you came and changed my life. Yeah, yeah, yeah!**

**What was cloudy now is clear! Yeah, yeah!**

_(Mercedes)_

_You're the light that I needed._

_You got what I want boy, and I want it!_

_So keep on givin' it up!_

_Tell your mother, your brother, your sister, and your friend._

_And the others, your lovers, better not be present tense._

_Cause I want everyone to know that you are mine and no one else's!_

_Oooooooo, oh!_

_**(All Girls)**_

_**Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you**_

_**Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do**_

_**(what you do).**_

_**You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.**_

_**You got soul, you got class.**_

_**You got style your bad ass - oh yeah!**_

_**Ain't no other man it's true - all right -**_

_**Ain't no other man but you.**_

(Santana, Brittany and Tina)

Break it down now!

Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other! (other)

Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other LOVER!

Ain't no other, I, I, I need no other!

Ain't no other man but you!

Ohhhh!

_(Rachel and Mercedes)_

_You are there when I'm a mess_

_Talk me down from every ledge_

_Give me strength, boy you're the best_

_You're the only one who's ever passed every test_

_**(All Girls)**_

_**Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you**_

_**Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do**_

_**(what you do).**_

_**You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.**_

_**(You're the kinda guy, a girl finds oooo yeahh)**_

_**You got soul, you got class.**_

_**You got style your bad ass - oh yeah!**_

_**Ain't no other man it's true - all right -**_

_**Ain't no other man but you.**_

_(Rachel)_

_And now I'm tellin' you, so ain't no other man but you._

She looked like she was having so much fun dancing around and singing with the girls. My girl was happy and Imma keep her that way always happy. You could tell all the girls knew the words to the song, it was catchy and sounded fun. After they ended they all went to hug their boyfriends or something. Rachel came towards me and kissed me on the cheek.

"_This is so much fun Noah, thanks for everything."_

"_Anything for you babe, now are ya girls ready to get a run for ya money?"_ I asked the last part making sure everyone could hear.

"_Bring it on boys."_ Yelled Santana.

I went over to the guys to look for a song, seemed they already picked one out. Kurt and Frankenteen were sitting this one out apparently, whatever; still don't know what the fuck he's doing here as long as he backs the fuck off from Rachel it will be okay. Music started and Artie jumped right into it.

(Artie)

Jet setter

Go getter

Nothing better

Call me Mr. been there done that

Top model chick to your every day hood rat

Less than all but more than a few

But I've never met one like you

_**(Puck, Mike and Matt)**_

_**Been all over the world**_

_**Done a little bit of everything**_

_**Little bit of everywhere**_

_**With a little bit of everyone**_

_**All the girls I've been with**_

_**Things I've seen it takes much to impress**_

_**But sure enough you go it makes your soul stand up from all the rest**_

_(Sam)_

_I can be in love_

_But I just don't know_

_Baby one thing is for certain_

_Whatever you do it's working_

_All the girls don't matter_

_In your presence can't do what you do_

_There's a million girls around but I don't see no one but you_

_**(All boys)**_

_**Girl you're so one in a million**_

_**You are**_

_**Baby you're the best I ever had**_

_**Best I ever had**_

_**And I'm certain that**_

_**There ain't nothing better**_

_**No there ain't nothing better than this**_

_(Puck)_

_You're not a regular girl_

_You don't give a damn about your look_

_Talking about I can't do it for you_

_But you can do it for yourself_

_Even though that ain't so_

_Baby cause my dough don't know how to end_

_But that independent thing I'm with it_

_All we do is win baby_

_(Sam)_

_I could be in love_

_But I just don't know_

_Baby one thing is for certain_

_Whatever you do it's working_

_All the girls don't matter_

_In your presence can't do what you do_

_There's a million girls around but I don't see no one but you_

_**(All boys)**_

_**Baby you're so one in a million**_

_**You are**_

_**Baby you're the best I ever had**_

_**Best I ever had**_

_**And I'm certain that**_

_**There ain't nothing better**_

_**No there ain't nothing better than this**_

_**Girl you're so one in a million**_

_**You are**_

_**Baby you're the best I ever had**_

_**Best I ever had**_

_**And I'm certain that**_

_**There ain't nothing better**_

_**No there ain't nothing better than this**_

(Artie)

Timing girl

Only one in the world

Just one of a kind

She mine

_(Puck)_

_Ooh all that I can think about is what this thing could be_

_A future baby_

_Baby you're one of a kind_

_That means that you're the only one for me_

_Only one for me_

_**(All boys)**_

_**Baby (girl) you're so one in a million**_

_**You are**_

_**Baby you're the best I ever had**_

_**Best I ever had**_

_**And I'm certain that**_

_**There ain't nothing better**_

_**No there ain't nothing better than this**_

_**Girl you're so one in a million**_

_**You are**_

_**Baby you're the best I ever had**_

_**Best I ever had**_

_**And I'm certain that**_

_**There ain't nothing better**_

_**No there ain't nothing better than this**_

We finished singing pretty decent, we kicked ass. Wonder who picked the song; whatever the girls are all drooling over the guys so we kicked ass.

* * *

><p>Aww that song was just so cute, and even though Noah would never admit it he seemed to be enjoying himself while singing with the boys. I know he loves glee, I love that we can share glee. All the girls were cheering the guys on, I'm sure they all feel like the kings of the world now.<p>

"_You're one in a million babe, I love you and our baby."_ He said as he hugged me.

"_I love you too Noah, and you did a great job singing."_ I leaned in for a kiss.

"_Thanks, its all for you my Jewish-American Princess. Happy birthday."_ He handed me a _jewelry box. I opened it up it was a silver charm bracelet, it had a star, a football, a _microphone, a guitar, ballet shoes, a baby shoe and a heart that had 'N.P & R.B' engraved on it

"_Noah, I love it, the charms are beautiful. Thank you so much. Help me put it on."_

"_And you can add more if you like. Show me your wrist." _I held up my right hand.

"_Yes, that's true. Now to tell everyone of our baby."_

"_That's all you babe, I would've yelled it to the world by now."_

I began playing with the bracelet, it was unique it represented us and it even had a baby shoe charm he really thought about this gift. I know he'll stand by me.

"_Everyone can I have your attention I have something I'd like to inform you all about."_ I said, it was a little after 1AM so I ad to tell everyone since they would start leaving soon. I just wanted them all to know already, we are a family after all.

"_Well speak up diva!"_ Kurt said.

I took a deep breath.

"_Me and Noah are having a baby."_

I heard some gasps, the girls started walking near me. But I noticed Finn frozen next to Kurt on the opposite side of me and Noah. He had anger in his eyes,

"_WHAT THE FUCK!"_ he yelled out and got up walking towards us. Oh no..

**It looks like Finn isn't taking the news so well. What it he going to do? Hmmm. Well this week I will be busy I have a test Friday for my social psychology class and a paper due Monday also for that class. Probably writing my paper about a glee episode again since last time it got me a good grade. As usual excuse any grammatical errors. Review if you can :D**

**Xoxoxo Jennifer**


	10. Oh, Baby!

**A/N Welcome new readers & old readers (: I can't wait for a vacation to just write and read fanfiction. Much love to all [insert heart here]**

Chapter 10: Oh baby!

"_WHAT THE FUCK!"_ said Finn and came at me. _"How could you do that to me? Another one of my girls pregnant? Really?"_ And then he pushed me towards the wall.

"_HUDSON SHUT THE FUCK UP! Do you hear yourself! She is my girlfriend?"_ I said pushing him off me.

"_I cant believe you, you guys have been sleeping together?"_ he glared at Rachel.

"_Yes"_ She whispered. The whole room was silent.

"_How could you Rach? You never wanted with me."_ He said. Oh fuck no Imma kill this fucker.

"_Obviously she didn't fucking love you."_ I said

"_And don't act like you loved her, you couldn't choose her or Quinn so now you even pushed Quinn away."_ Said Santana walking towards him.

"_You guys don't know anything."_ said Finn as he turned to face the latina

"_We all know one thing and that's that Puck and Rach are in love and having a baby! Now get the fuck out of my house."_

"_What?"_

"_You heard her get the fuck out!" _I yelled at him. _"Before I throw your ass out."_

"_This isn't over she'll come back to me, she'll see that you wont stick around for the baby much longer and get rid of it and come back just like Quinn did. I'll get her back."_

I looked at him with disgust in my eyes as most of the other guys did. He wasn't the same guy I was best friends with before he was a fucking stranger now.

"_How could you say that about me, about him about Quinn? I thought you were better than that. Leave. I don't love you, I don't think I ever did."_ Rachel said and slapped him while tears fell down her cheeks. I looked over to Quinn she looked like she would cry any second now.

"_You don't get to make my girlfriend cry. Leave Hudson because trust me I wont slap you I'll do much worse."_

Then the Santana grabbed him and pushed him out the door.

"_What the fuck happened to him?"_ Matt asked.

"_Honestly bro, I don't know."_ I said, Matt hadn't been around for a whole year he missed some facts.

"_Its like he's missing a screw."_ Said Mike and everyone nodded.

"_At least you guys don't have to see him when ya get home."_ Said Kurt.

"_If you want you can sleepover my house."_ Said Tina.

Rachel was silent, and I had my arms around her shoulders worried she could break down any minute. This cant be good for our kid.

"_Who does he think he is? He cant just treat Rachel and Quinn like they don't have feelings."_ Said Sam while he held onto Quinn.

"_We cant let him back into the club."_ Said Mercedes.

"_Hopefully he doesn't try to show up."_ Said Artie.

"_Everyone lets forget about Finn, and lets congratulate the Jewish couple."_ Said Santana abruptly.

"_Congrats."_ Said everyone at once.

"_Thanks."_ Rachel said as all the girls went towards her for a group hug. She looked hurt by Finn's reaction but he better stay the fuck away. No one knows what can be going through that crazy boys mind.

"_Oh My Gosh diva, your baby will be the best dressed I'll make sure of it."_ Squealed Kurt.

"_Your baby will be super spoiled."_ Said Tina, at least the girls can keep her mind off of Finn for a few more minutes.

"_Hey man, can we talk?"_ Sam said as he pointed towards the kitchen where all the guys except Kurt had gathered.

"_Uh sure, Rach I'll be right back from the kitchen then we can head home."_

"_Okay, don't take long I'm tired."_

"No worries babe. Alright Sam, what's this all about?"

"_We just wanna let you know that we have your back."_

"_Yeah Puck, god knows what the hell is going through that boys mind he seems so fucking unstable."_ Said Mike as we reached the kitchen.

"_Thanks guys, means a lot."_

"_We'll look out for ya, if you aint around we're pretty sure our girls will be with her."_

"_We're all happy for you and Rachel but have you told your parents?"_ asked Artie.

"_Nope, she wanted to be 18 when they found out so this week everyone will know. No more hiding it."_

"_Cool, so—"_

"_No more talking we're guys, I know we're in the kitchen but lets not get into girl talks."_

"_Same old Puck."_ Said Matt.

"_You know it, now I needa take my baby mama home. See ya Monday."_

The girls surrounded Rachel, all I heard was baby this, baby that. Our baby was definitely going to be spoiled by our huge glee family. I grabbed our stuff and put my arm over her shoulder.

"_Hey Santana and the rest of ya, thanks for everything but I think I should take Rachel home its been a long day." _

"_He's right, girls we can talk about all this baby stuff later thank you for everything. I enjoyed tonight so much." _

"_Berry you deserve it. I'll call you later mamasita."_ Said Santana. We waved to everyone and left. The car ride was very silent until we reached her house.

"_Rach, baby everything will be okay. I promise you that everything will be okay."_

"_Thanks Noah, but uh we kinda have to tell my dads about the baby soon.."_

"_Whenever you're ready."_

"_Tomorrow we will, come for lunch, then we'll go to you're house and tell your mom."_

"_Sure, my mom wont be so but she will probably start planning the wedding."_

"_Oh Noah, you're right but she has to know and we are not getting married—"_

"_Huh?" Why not it wouldn't be so bad._

"_Yet, Noah you cut me off."_

"_My bad, and we shall get married one day."_

"_I know we will. Goodnight Noah. I love you."_

"_Night babe, love ya too."_

That night I showered and hoped to sleep fast but I couldn't sleep I was actually freaking out on how Rachel's dads would react. Hopefully they don't fucking castrate me.

* * *

><p>This weekend was almost perfect, winning sectionals my surprise birthday party with real friends, it was all great until that thing with Finn occurred, he seemed like suck a loathsome person with all that anger in his eyes. I cant believe this is all affecting him like this, I'm actually worried for him maybe I should talk to him, no, Noah would kill me and so would Santana. I don't know what time I fell asleep all I remember was waking up to my dads singing me happy birthday.<p>

"_Happy birthday baby girl"_ said Daddy

"You mean young lady." Said Dad

"_She'll always be our baby girl though."_ If they knew…

"_You are right. We made you breakfast in bed now enjoy baby girl."_

"_Thank you dad, daddy. You are the best fathers a girl could ever have. I love you both so much."_ I said and got up tot hug them. _"These pancakes look delicious." _

"_They are your favorite with chocolate chips, happy 18__th__ birthday."_ Said Daddy as he walked away with Dad.

Every year they gave me breakfast in bed, made one of my favorite foods I'm their only child so they spoil me. How will they react when they find out about my baby? At 10AM I took a shower to relax, a very long shower. My cellphones light was blinking it was a message **Noah: Morning, happy birthday again gorgeous. I'll be over at 12:30** That gave me one hour for Noah to be here and the truth will come out. I was so nervous I started fixing my room even more than it already was and then I just read a book for my English class with sectionals and all I didn't finish it and I need to keep my grade up for NYU. I was so concentrated in my book that I didn't even notice when Noah walked through my door until he spoke.

"_Look who's being a good girl?"_

"_Noah! You startled me" _

"_Sorry babe, but you looked so into the book. So I welcomed myself in."_

I just hugged him, he may be badass like he says but I'm sure he's just as worried.

"_Everything will be okay babe. Your dad said that lunch is almost ready—"_

"_That means in five minutes the food will be served."_

"_Okay Rach, remember to breath."_

"_I am, I love our baby I just don't know how dad and daddy will react."_

"_I love you and our baby. I know they wont be excited cause you're their baby girl and I'm the dumb badass that knocked you up"_

"_Noah you're not dumb and you know it."_

"_If you say so. Ready?"_

"_Ready as I'll ever be."_ We had to tell my dads now, there was no way of hiding this anymore I'm two months along and will no longer fit into my usual clothes in a few more months. We went down the stairs, my dad was watching TV while daddy was finishing up on the table.

"_Oh hey kids, I was just about to call you to come down. Everyone take a seat."_ Said daddy.

Lunch was normal my daddy and dad wanted to know everything about sectionals so Noah and me told them in great detail every performance. I think it was just us stalling before we gave them the baby news.

"_We are so proud of you sweetie and of the glee club."_ Said my daddy.

"_Thanks daddy, we've worked very hard for all this."_

"_Yes we have, thanks Joe. And that chicken pot pie was great."_

"_Thank you Puck."_

"_Me and Leroy will clean up you kids can go to the living room or go out."_

"_I didn't volunteer to clean up."_ Said dad.

"_Honey, it doesn't matter you will help me."_

"_You're lucky I love you."_

Its cute how they are still in love after all these years, hopefully in 10 years me Noah will keep falling in love with each other more and more each day.

"_Daddy, dad we have something to say to you."_

"_What is it baby girl?"_ asked daddy.

"_There is no easy way to say this…"_

"_Say what?"_ asked Dad, it looked like a million things were crossing my mind. It was now or never. Noah held my hand.

"_Daddy I'm pregnant…"_

My daddy was silent, in shock, his mouth opened but nothing came out.

"_What? No, no, no."_ said my dad and walked upstairs.

"I'm sorry wait here both of you. Leroy honey." Said daddy as he walked after my dad.

Oh lord, are they going to kick me out they would never do that? Would they? We sat in the sofa and Noah just held me.

**I do apologize for the extremely long wait, I have the next two chapters outlined but not complete. I'm uploading this as I'm in my media class, cause I just didn't want to keep you waiting. And sorry for that, I had so many papers to write and I recently got a job. As always excuse any errors. So will Rachel be kicked out? Stay tuned. And i have soemevil things planned out for Finn [insert evil laugh here] :)**

**Xoxoxo Jennifer.**


	11. He's just a little crazy

**A/N I try to update as fast as I can, well I was busy all week studying for a social psychology test and I had to work an overnight shift on black Friday (also my birthday) I don't know how I'm currently alive.**

Chapter 11

"_Fuck, fuck, fuck. Rach your dad seems really pissed and my mom expects you over for dinner, I may not make it out of here alive." _I said as after a few minutes of silence I had to say something I was going crazy with all the quietness especially since Rachel is a talking machine.

"_Noah they are not going to kill you. Daddy wouldn't let dad kill you at least. I wouldn't either."_ She said, her eyes looked so sad I could tell she was holding back tears.

"_Thanks babe, but I'm worried about you, they'll never forgive me for this and your plans on going to New York."_

"_Don't worry, everything will be okay, I'm still going to New York, the baby is too and now I'm pretty sure you wouldn't stay behind."_

"_Hell fucking no I wouldn't."_ I was gonna do everything I could to follow her to NYC cant let my girl and child be there without their badass, I gotta look out for them. After juvie I picked up my grades with Artie tutoring me in the down low. I'm not stupid I'm just lazy but what can I say Rachel brings out the best in me, and I haven't ditched class lately.

"_Good, because I honestly when I picture myself in New York I picture you there with me." _And then she gave me a peck on the lips.

"_LEROY WE ARE NOT KICKING HER OUT!"_ We heard Joe shouting.

Then the door opened and Joe came in, just Joe. His eyes seemed red like he had been crying, that cant be good. He just looked at us.

"_Daddy, what happened?"_

"_Oh nothing to worry about sweetie. Just that your dad is really angry and doesn't want you here, and wants you to leave."_

Rachel started sobbing. And Joe hugged her.

"_I told him that if he didn't want you here then I would be leaving with you."_

"_Dad, oh daddy."_

"_You're staying, I can't possibly leave you alone during your pregnancy. I always wanted a grandbaby; I just didn't think it would be while you were still in high school. But I love you babygirl I couldn't possibly let him kick you out."_

"_Thank you daddy."_

"_And Noah is a wonderful young man, have you guys told Elena yet?"_

"_Thank you, and no we haven't, we plan on telling her tonight at dinner."_

"_Okay, tell her she can call me tomorrow if she'd like to."_

"_Yessir."_

"_I trust my daughter is in good hands regardless of what we've heard I've gotten to know you. Just take care of her and the baby."_

"_With my own life if I have to."_

"_Now sweetie go out and enjoy the rest of your birthday. I'll try to cool your father down he can be so stubborn sometimes."_

"_Okay, love you daddy."_

"_And take a cozy sweater, we cant have you get sick now can we."_

"_No we cant." _She headed towards the stairs, why didn't I follow her? Fuck.

"_Puck, Leroy is very angry he doesn't even want to see Rachel, so there will be a lot of discomfort here. Keep Rachel occupied and happy to distract her. I know that eventually he'll come around."_

"_My reason for being is to make her happy Joe. And I want to let you know I plan on marrying your daughter one day."_

"_I'm sure your mother will start planning the wedding tonight."_

"_Your right, shit. I wanna marry Rach just not so soon"_

"_I know, its fine tell her to call me tomorrow and I'll talk to her about it."_

"_Thank you."_

"_I'm ready." _Called Rachel in a sing-song voice as she came down the stairs.

"_Take care guys."_

Dinner with ma went way better then with the Berry's; well she yelled at me a bit but said she will welcome her grandbaby with open arms. Sarah is thrilled to be and aunt, and ma is happy its with Rachel, a nice Jewish girl. I'm fucking sure she was close to calling the rabbi and get us married already but I made it clear we don't want to get married just yet. I love Rach, I do, but we are fucking young to get married and she deserves a big fucking wedding like all girls dream of not a rushed one and lord knows I'll give it to her.

* * *

><p>Santana had called and wanted to go to the mall since I had nothing to do I accepted, so that's what we're doing now walking around exploring shops, she's trying to give me an upgrade in my wardrobe and find nice maternity clothes.<p>

"_Santana its been a week since our parents found out, and my daddy have been wonderful and accepting but my dad acts like I don't exist. He never acknowledges my presence and ignores me if I try to talk to him."_ I said.

"_Look mamasita your dad will come around they all eventually do, I doubt he could stay mad forever." _Santana said.

"_Yeah Noah's mom said that once the baby is here everything should get better because babies are blessings."_

"_Ya will have a cute ass pucklebaby, speaking of your man where is he? He's normally stuck to you like fucking gum."_

"_Tana! Language!"_

"_Sorry Berry but I have a dirty mouth."_

"_Yeah I've kind of noticed. And Noah is helping his mom and then said he'd be going job hunting."_

"_Look baby store with adorable baby stuff." _She pointed to the right of Foot Locker. I just giggle she's a softy at heart.

"_What are you all giggly about bitch?"_

"_Just that you can be such a softy."_

"_Once again Berry if you ever try to say anything regarding me being soft I will fucking deny it and bite your head off."_

"_Aww c'mon you used adorable and baby in the same sentence."_

"_Shut up. I'm a puckleberry fan, what can I say prefer that over you being with that crazy ass of Hudson. And from what I hear he's kind of been MIA, the last 2 or 3 days. Know anything bout it?"_

"_Nope, he texted me a few days ago. Which left me feeling appalled at how he is still after me."_

"_I'm telling you that boy is nuts for you, and not in a good way. Lets get the fuck out of here I'm bored, maybe we could catch a movie its only 7."_

"_I'm worried about him. Do you remember where you left your car?" _I asked her as we exited the mall.

"_Umm, I think it was three or four blocks over towards our right. Damn its getting fu—reaking getting dark already." _We were about two blocks away from the mall already when all of a sudden I felt a hand and cloth cover my mouth and nose I looked over to Santana with terror in my eyes.

"_Get your han—" _A hand cut her off by covering her mouth with a small cloth also and then it all went dark.

* * *

><p>Little did she know that someone had been following her everywhere lately.<p>

**I feel like it's kind of short hmm, it actually is, well I left part of it out and decided it would go in the next chapter since I felt I couldn't get it just right for this one. For the Finn lovers I apologize in advance. Couldn't make this all happy, happy, happy. **

**Xoxoxo Jennifer.**


	12. Tall, Enemies, lawyer, FBI, what?

**I already have an idea for another puckleberry story but I wont completely start it until I finish this one. I have like one more week of classes left so I will be busy studying for finals and stuff like that. I appreciate all the alerts and reviews.**

Chapter 12

What just happened? Where am I? The light is so dim. One minute Santana and me are walking— Santana, they got her too. Oh go what's going on. Santana is lying down knocked out on a sofa to my left, our bags and stuff were on the floor, _"What a considerate kidnaper." _ I said to myself sarcastically. I just noticed that I'm on a bed, and this room is so tiny, thank the lord I'm not claustrophobic. The bed was leaning on the wall with the window across from it was a door and there was another door to my right and a closet behind the sofa.

"_Santana, Santana wake up!" _she wasn't waking up, tears started streaming down my cheeks. I started to shake her. She has to be okay.

"_Santana, please be okay."_

"_Five more minutes. What the fuck?"_

"_I thought you weren't going to wake up."_

"_Holy shit. Rachel where the fuck are we? What time is it?"_

"_I think we were kidnapped."_

"_Hell fucking no. Rach don't cry, come here." _She pulled me into a hug and onto the sofa it was old and smelled funny.

"_Santana, why is, why is this happening to us?" _

"_I don't know. I mean your parents have money, mine do too—"_

"_They don't have enemies though Tana, at least I don't think so"_

"_Yeah, we don't know anything yet." _ I still had tears falling down my cheeks.  
>"<em>Don't cry Rachel, that's not good for the baby." <em> Then she got up and checked the doors. One led to a bathroom and another was locked. All of a sudden Santana started banging and kicking the door.

"_OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR SO I CAN GO ALL LIMA HEIGHTS ON YOUR ASS!" _

"_LOPEZ! That will get us no where." _

"_Whatever. PUTA HABRE LA PUERTA."_

"_See nothing." All of a sudden the door opened. _

* * *

><p>Rachel was supposed to call me when she got back from her shopping date with Santana yesterday. I thought maybe she just forgot or got home late. I woke up with a bad feeling but I just shrugged it off and tried calling again. Her phone goes straight to voice mail and Santana doesn't pick up. What the fuck? Did I do something to make her mad? Nah chill. We've been good lately, fucking great. I hear my phone ringing, where the hell did I put my phone? Its Rachel's dad Joe calling.<p>

"_Hello Puck, its me Joe."  
>"Hey Joe what's up?"<em>

"_I was just wondering is Rachel with you?"_

"_Er, no. I thought she was home. Yesterday she went shopping with Santana."_

"_I know but she didn't come back home. I thought maybe she'd be with you."_

"_Wait she didn't come back home?"_

"_No. She would never stay out late, and if she did she would call."_

"_Something's wrong Joe."_

"_I have a bad feeling about this."  
>"I'm going to go to Santana's house and see if they're there."<em>

"_Call me once you get there."_

"_Okay."_

I drove to Santana's house as fast as I could; when I got there I think I almost broke their fucking doorbell. Please be here Rach. The door opened and Santana's mom opened.

"_Sorry Mrs. Lopez. I'm Puck, I was just wondering if my girlfriend Rachel was here with Santana."_

"_Um no Santana never came home last night I thought she was probably at Rachel's or Brittany's house. "  
>"Fuck."<em>

"_Excuse-me?"_

"_My bad. Its just that Rachel never came home either. I'll call Brittany right now."_

"_Oh no, come in. I'll get my husband."_

"_I'm going to call one of Rachel's dad's to come over."_

"_Okay."_

I called Joe immediately and told him to come over, called Brittany but has no idea where they are and texted all the other glee kids to see if they knew anything about the girls.

"_Puck this is my husband Jose Lopez."_

"_Good morning Mr. Lopez, I'm Noah Puckerman but everyone calls me Puck."_

"_Puck?"_

"_Si el es el novio de Rachel la amiga de Santana."_

"_Oh okay."_

"_Yes I'm Rachel's boyfriend and Santana's friend we all have glee together."_

"_So Puck tell my husband and me everything."_

"_Well Mr. and Mrs. Lopez yesterday Rachel and Santana went out to go shopping and Rachel never called me to tell me she got home safely so I let it slide thinking it was nothing. But then in the morning I got a call from one of her fathers asking if she was with me so I began to worry cause I thought she was home. And then I come here hoping she's here with Santana but you tell me she never came home. And that's not so new for Santana because she always spends time at Brittany's but I just called her and she's not there either. So now I'm just freaking out."_

"_Puck take a seat would you like some water?"_

"_Thank you mam." _ I said as I took a seat and she walked away just then the doorbell rang.

"_That is probably Joe, Rachel's father."_

"_I'll get it." _He walked to the door and opened it.

"_Hello Joe."_

"_Good morning Jose."_

"_Come in, long time no see."_

"_Hello Mr. Berry." _ I said when he walked in. Mrs. Lopez walked in with a tray with cups of water at the same time. My phone was buzzing like crazy.

"_Here guys. Drink up and lets talk." _She said.

"_Well none of the glee kids no anything. They are getting worried too. Do you mind if they come over?" _I asked she just nodded her head so I texted all the glee kids back and told them they could come over. The adults were talking and I just listened to them honestly noting was registering in my brain except my Rachel, my baby and Santana were missing."

"_Joe I know you're a lawyer. Have you put away any crooks that might want revenge?"_

"_Honestly Jose I don't know, and have you put away any evil master minds while you were in the FBI?"_

"_Many, we know that." _The doorbell rang. It was the gleeks they all carpooled to the Lopez home and came in with a chorus of hellos. The adults left us in the living room and walked over to the kitchen.

"_Hey guys. Thanks for coming."_

"_So what do we know?" _ Asked Artie.

"_Santana's dad was in the FBI." _Brittany said.

"_And Rachel's daddy is a lawyer." _Said Quinn. Who woulda thought girls can be so forgiving they're all actually like friends now.

"_In other words they've both dealt with some fucking bad people." _I said.

"_Yeah. But has there been any ransom call or something?" _asked Matt.

"_Nope."_

"_We need to find our Diva's." _said Kurt.

"_Jose is FBI or was, he has to have some tricks up his sleeves." _Said Sam so we all headed for the kitchen. Of course Jose had to have some tricks up his sleeve.

* * *

><p>A tall figure dressed in black walked in his face was covered with a ski mask and he had shades on. Santana jumped on him and started kicking and yelling.<p>

"_You better move out of my fucking way! I WILL HURT YOU MALDITO!"_

"_Santana relax."_

"_No way Berry."_

"_Get off me!" _ Yelled back a muffled man's voice. Then another guy came and pulled Santana off him and threw her on the bed. He was dressed the same way as the first guy but shorter. They walked outside and me and Santana went near the door to see if we could hear them.

"_You said there would be one tiny girl that probably wouldn't fight back!"_

"_It got complicated. I couldn't get her alone that's why we had to get both of them."_

"_Rach they are after you."_

"_What?" _

"_Well he said tiny. I sure as hell aint tiny. But they aint getting anywhere near you. I will cut that bitch."_

"_Who could they be?"_

"_Well I don't fucking know one was freakishly tall, seemed clumsy to me and weak cause he couldn't get me off him on his own fucking pussy."_

"_Your language Santana. Hmmm." _ Tall, clumsy..

"_Rach? What are you thinking?"_

"_Tall, clumsy. I know that posture."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Oh God no."_

**I feel horrible when I don't update fast. But I have finals to study for which will be done by the end of next week so I will actually have the next chapter up probably on or after Wednesday (that s the last day of my finals) What tricks does Mr. Lopez have up his sleeve? would have been longer but i liked where it ended here. Thanks for the reviews. Im planning on writing another story but it has to do with them in the future and maybe not knowing e/o in glee club. As always excuse grammatical errors.**

**Xoxoxo Jennifer**


	13. Bedazzled iPhone Found

**A/N I wanted to get this up sooner but my internet was down and then half of it got deleted and I felt sad, I had to retype and its not like it was before, less details. Sorry my darlings.**

Chapter 13

What the fuck is going on? better know something. I know Santana is HBC and Rachel is small but strong but what if it's some psycho. We were going to speak to the adults but then we got distracted by Mike.

_"The scene of the crime!"_ Mike blurted out.

_"Huh?"_ said the others.

_"We gotta check out the scene of the crime."_ I said.

_"We don't exactly know where it happened."_ said Tina.

_"I'm worried."_ said Brittany

_"Don't worry Britt, they'll be fine."_ said Artie.

_"Ain't nothing gonna happen to my girl or Santana. They're strong and we gotta be strong for them."_

_"Well we do know they were at the mall." _said Quinn.

_"Yeah, but the mall is huge." _said Kurt.

_"We won't lose anything without trying."_ said Sam.

_"Alright I guess before we talk to the adults, we'll check the mall out."_

_"I'll tell them."_ said Quinn and walked away.

_"Ya carpooled right?"_

_"Yeah, that dummy Finn took the car earlier and left me without a ride. Blaine drove us." _said Kurt.

_"Alright. Well some of ya can come in my truck."_

_"Me and Britt will go with you."_ said Artie

_"Me and Quinn too."_

_"Us what?"_ asked Quinn

_"Going in Puck's truck to the mall."_

_"Okay, well let's go. is calling some friends that owe him favors, Mr. Berry said he will call Puck with any news."_

The drive was quiet.

_"Puck, the mall's parking was the other way." _said Quinn.

_"That shit is dumb fucking expensive, there's always parking near the mall that's free." _

We kept driving around.

_"Puck it's been 10 minutes, Kurt texted me and they already parked. Inside." _

I just rolled my eyes. Quinn had money; she didn't care about paying for parking. I have to save up. I am having a kid again, but we're keeping our baby.

_"Look a spot."_ Pointed out Artie.

_"Thanks man."_

_"It's a walk."_

_"Quinn, don't complain it's only like 3 blocks."_

I parked and we started walking, when we were on the next block Brittany stopped wheeling Artie and ran in front us.

_"Britt, what happened?"_

_"Santana's car!"_ she yelled back

_"What? Are you fucking sure?"_ I said. Britt can be pretty fucking helpful, we've got Santana's car now. We all ran to where she was.

_"Yup, it's her car,"_ said Quinn.

_"Aren't ya glad I made you walk Q?"_

"_Yeah we are all lucky Puck is cheap."_

"_Shut it Evans."_

"_Parking prices are ridicules."_

"_Thanks Artie, someone is on my side."_

"_I'll call Kurt."_

"_You do that Quinn, and everyone look for something, anything… On the ground."_

_Well all walked around the car and around the side walk."_

"_I found a shopping bag and cellphone!" _said Sam.

"_Let me see."_ I said. I'd know her bedazzled iPhone anywhere.

"_This is Rachel's, no battery though."_

The others arrived.

"_Any luck?"_ Asked Tina.

"_We've got Rachel's phone about it."_ Said Artie.

"_Look a love letter."_ Said Brittany, holding a paper.

What the fuck is she talking about.

"_Britt, let me see that."_ Said Artie.

"Where did you get that?" I asked

"_There."_ She pointed to the window.

"_Oh shit."_ Said Artie.

"_What?"_ all of us said.

"_Read it yourself Puck."_

There it was a letter, like those in the movies made out of letters and words from a magazine.

"_What does it say?" _Asked Blaine.

"_It says…"_

* * *

><p>No, it can't be can it?<p>

"_Speak Berry."_

"_Its, its Finn."_

"_What the fucks are you talking about?"_

"_Its him, I recognize his posture—"_

"_You mean frankenteen kidnapped us? Oh hell no, I'm going to cut his balls off."_

"_Why?"_

"_Cause I wanna show him who we do this in Lima Heights."_

"_Not that, why did he do it?"_ I said with tears falling down yet again. He was so sweet and kind, not this.

"_Cause he's like crazy obsessed with you. But look at the Brightside."_

"_What Brightside?"_

"_He's an idiot and this probably isn't well thought out."_

We started laughing. She's right. And that laugh felt nice. It will be okay. I rubbed my stomach. Daddy will be here soon baby.

"_Yeah, Tana, but he has help."_

"_Just another idiot for even agreeing. We can't let him know we know its him."_

"_Alright. Unless he makes it known."_

The door opened and Finn walked in, still disguised.

"_Here's your lunch."_

"_Lunch?" _

"_Yeah its like two. There are cheeseburgers, juice and cookies."_ Of course he would forget breakfast. And no wonder I'm starving.

"_Are you fucking stupid? She's vegan she cant eat that shit." _Santana kicked him in the shin. And of course he would forget I'm vegan.

"_Ouch. What did you do that for?"_

"_Get her some vegan food. And we're not fucking pets you forget to feed. Go!"_

He left. Immediately.

"_Santana no need to reach coercive measures."_

"_Hell yeah, figures he'd forget your vegan. You need food Rach, you have a baby on the way. Ain't letting my godchild starve. Now say thank you. Cause he's an idiot and he'll do it watch "_

"_Thank you Santana. And your godchild?"_

"_Yeah I call dibs."_

"_You know me and Noah are Jewish right?"_

"_Like I give a damn. No offence. But Imma still be the godmother."_

"_You will be the godmother, the spot is reserved for you Santana."_

"_Imma be a fucking awesome godmother auntie."_

"_Just minimize the cussing."_

"_Whatever have a cookie. Puckleberry-baby must be hungry."_

"_Indeed, the baby and I are hungry. Thanks."_

"_I'll help myself to the cheeseburgers, sorry you font have food I actually don't want to be rude."_

"_Eat up. I need you strong to fight off Finn."_

"_Haha funny Berry. But I can kick his ass regardless."_

The door opened. It was him again. I just want to yell at him. How could he do this to us?

"_I, um, found a veggie burger here. I brought three and another cheeseburger. Save some for dinner. I have stuff to do."_

"_Thanks stupid."_

"_Santana! Thank you umm sir."_

"_Eat up, rest up, we've got a trip planned tomorrow." _With that said he walked out again.

"_A trip? What? Is he trying to take us out of Lima?"_

"_I doubt we're in Lima."_

"_Oh my you're right. How will they find us? He must be going home that must be why he said he has stuff to do and to save this for dinner?"_

"_Or he could be planning this trip for tomorrow. Puck is going to kill them, he will murder Finn and that other guy."_

* * *

><p>"<em>I love her, she's with me now. She'll be safe I promise you that."<em>

"_They're both She's though." _Said Sam.

"_But Rachel attracts the crazy ones like Jew-fro." _Said Mike.

"_I doubt Jew-fro did this shit." _

"_Lets get back to Santana's house maybe her dad can help." _Said Artie.

"_Yeah lets go."_

I broke a few speeding laws no doubt about it, but it was five and still no idea where the girls could be or who has them or why. I can't shake this feeling off, they're after Rachel.

"_Check it for finger prints! Or something." _I was yelling at the adults. Jose had an old partner over with high tech in the house.

"_Puck relax. Sit," _said Rachel's father.

"_The girls and my baby could be in danger!"_

"_We are all worried. Jose has already called in a favor and they will try to track down Santana's cellphone they just need to find activity from it or the closest antenna to it."_

"_If were lucky she still has it. Cause we found Rachel's phone."_

"_We'll monitor her phone all night. I've got my best people on it." _Said Jose Lopez.

"_Thank you."_

Kurt walked back inside since he went to make a call."

"_Ughhh, Finn still has the car. Where the freak is he. And there is another note."_

"_What? Give me Hummel."_

"_It says: Stop looking."_

"_It must be someone close, cause they know we're looking." _Said Jose's coworker Manny.

* * *

><p>We ate and we slept. Well not really I couldn't sleep, I could see the sun coming back up. My Noah, I know you'll find us. I love you.<p>

I started looking through the bags that the 'kidnapper" was so kind to not leave behind brought and out of all the shopping bags he did bring along the one with my phone wasn't included, that was the bag with my fathers' Hanukkah gift. I needed to get the gift for the first night, while I had time. And no phone. I groaned.

"_What's wrong Berry?"_

"_The bag with my phone isn't here. It had my dads gifts in it."_

"_Phone. Phone. I had my phone in a bag, or was it my purse."_

"_Lets look through the bags Berry now."_

"_I found it I found it! Eww its with you're thongs."_

"_Psh Berry you know you rock those too."_

"_Make a call! Send a text. Tell them its Finn, to track your cell or his car."_

"_Low battery."_

"_Try."_

"_I am. I'm dialing my house."_

* * *

><p>The phone rang, I checked my watch its 5:30 in the morning. Everyone slept over. Santana's Dad picked up the phone.<p>

"_Tana! Estas bien? Si, ay no. Avion? No. Tren? Bus? Si okay, ya." _

"_Manny track it fast, she has low battery."_

"_Sorry." _I said as I snatched the phone.

"_Papa, ayudanos, la quiere llevar lejos de Lima." _It sounded Static-y

"_Its me how's Rachel?"_

"_It's –static- its Finn."_

"_What the fuck, I'm going to kill him." _By now everyone was awake.

"_Find us. He wants to take her out of Lima and— Give me back my phone stupid. I will hurt you."_

"_Santana? Santana.?"_

"_I love you Noah."_

"_Rachel. I love you too. I'm coming to get you."_

"_Puck hurry. Rach, hide the Bathroom now. Fuck—"_

"_Santana? Rachel?"_

"_Bye." _Said a muffled voice.

"_Fuck Finn hung up. I think that was him, muffled voice."_

"_We got it said Manny, but they could be gone by the time we get there. I'm searching the nearest train and bus stations to there location. And informing all the surrounding authorities."_

_"Thanks._ _Lets go now. They're stalling hiding in a bathroom from what I understood."_

"_By the way Hummel, give em your dad's license plate numbers."_

"_What?"_

"_It's Finn. Maybe they can track the car."_

"_Oh my Gucci."_

Everyone gasped. Finn when I get my hands on you, you're gonna wish you were never born! Those were the clues Kurt mentioned that Finn had the car and he's been MIA; guess we didn't want to see that. He's going fucking down no one kidnaps my girl and baby and gets away with it!.

"_Here 's the address. Somewhere on the outsides of North East Lima. Go, we're getting back up and heading there too." _Said Jose.

"_I've got my back up too. Lets go guys."_

**There it is my lovely readers, review please. Does Puck make it there on time? And what was going on, on the other side of the phone? Sorry I don't know Ohio to know exactly where, I try my best though. I write to write but reviews are nice too. I normally respond reviews eventually too and add ideas. If you're anon try to be nice :) well finals are over, but I do have a job now. And a month off I should be writing more :D **

**Xoxoxo Jennifer**


	14. DEAD MAN

**SORRRRRRRRY its so late. I stayed up finishing it and my mom was like 'what are you doing?' and I'm like 'finishing up another chapter for a fanfiction, owe it to my readers. Cause its been so long' She was like 'okay have fun, goodnight and good luck.' Happy holidays. Hope you guys enjoy this :)**

Chapter 14

It felt like the phone was ringing forever until Santana's dad finally picked up. What are Finn's plans he cant possibly think I'll go along with whatever he has planned. He's just too crazy. I don't want to even be near him.

"_Papi its me. Si estamos bien. No la puede llevar por avion. El bus o tren si. Papi the battery us low, track it now." _I heard Santana talking I caught what she was saying. Spanish classes are helpful. She turned to me and covered the phone._  
>"He will help us. So remember to breath." <em>

"_Okay, thanks."_

"_Papa, ayudanos, la quiere llevar lejos de Lima." _There she goes talking in Spanish again.

"_It's, its Finn."_ She mouthed 'its puck on now.'

"_Find us. He wants to take her out of Lima and—" _Finn walked in and snatched the phone from Santana's hands.

"_Give me back my phone stupid. I will hurt you." _She jumped on top of him reaching for her phone, she scratched his neck, and cheek. I think she bit him too. The phone fell. I ran to grab it, you could hear Noah still on.

"_Santana? Santana.?" _He said._  
><em>Finn saw me and came towards me grabbing my arm before I managed to get the phone, so I bit his hand and he let go.

"_I know its you Finn. I DON'T LOVE YOU!" _I yelled at him. Santana jumped on his back and had her hands over his eyes. I grabbed the phone.

"_I love you Noah." _I said. I miss you, find me Noah, save me, us.

"_Rachel. I love you too. I'm coming to get you." _He said. Santana grabbed the phone from my hands and motioned me towards the bathroom; while Finn was getting up from the floor.

"_Puck hurry. Rach, hide the Bathroom now. Fuck—" _Finn grabbed Santana's arm but she threw the phone at his face. We just made it to the bathroom.

"_Lock it, Lock it now."_

"_That's what I'm doing Berry."_

"_OPEN THIS DOOR BEFORE I KNOCK IT DOWN!" _yelled Finn as he banged the door.

"_Oh please. You have no muscle Finnessa." _Barked back Santana.

"_Santana, we need to get out, there's a window here." _

"_It's boarded up."_ She got on top of the toilet to inspect it. So I stood up next to her to check.

"_The boards are loose Santana."_

"_OPEN UP THERE'S NO WAY OUT!"_

"_Berry lets get these off fast." _It took us a while to get them all out.

"_We're on the first floor, we can make it safely."_

"_Let me see. Berry what if you fall, we need to keep the baby safe."  
>"You can go first and help me down?" <em>I offered.

"_I cant risk leaving you here."_

"_Just go. Its for the baby."_

"_I don't know."_

"_Santana Elizabeth Lopez you will be going down first. Do not mess with a pregnant woman!"_

"_Alright Rachel. Relax."_

There was banging on the door then a crack.

"_Santana hurry!" _She had the upper half of her body out.

"_I've got you now Rach." _Finn said as he put his arms around me.

"_Get here." _He pointed towards Santana. And his accomplice managed to drag her back in.

"_Estupido, get your dirty hands off me!"_

* * *

><p>The moment I knew where she was I left with the guys in my car and the others following Finn is not getting away with this. He is a DEAD MAN!<p>

"_Puck, make a left here." _Said Artie.

"_We should be there in five, according to my gps." _Said Quinn. All the girls insisted on coming, they wouldn't stay so we had to bring them too.

"_At his speed, two minutes." _Said Sam.

"_Look, they're on the move!"_

"_Where Artie?"_

"_There, there are two of them. Finn seems to have Rachel and the other one Santana." _He pointed to an abandoned house, where two guys dressed in black were carrying the girls out.

"_Fuck out here!" _I sped up.

"_The element of surprise!" _

"_Is that Chang?"_

"_Speaker phone." _Said Sam.

"_Park behind the house. And Blaine can park around here closer to the house."_

"_Alright, everybody fucking out we need to get these fuckers before they manage to escape."_

We were now on the side of the old faded blue colored house that had paint peeling, looking at what they were doing, Blaine's car was hiding by some bushes close to Finns car.

"_Okay, Artie, Sam, girls, here's the plan. All the boys and me will go after Finn and the other one. Britt and Q, you guys will lead Rachel and Santana to Blaine's car and just get the fuck out of here if the cops still haven't arrived. Got it?"_

"_But will you guys be safe?" _Asked Brittany

"_Yeah, and no looking back. Just go." _

"_We're ready." _Said Artie. _"Don't think I can't help."_

"_Never bro, you run them down."_

"_You already know."_

"_So lets do this." _Said Sam

They hadn't seen us yet. I saw Finn carrying my Rachel trying to put her in the car.

"_Rach relax, we'll be happy together. I have money saved up and you can keep the baby. I'll treat it like its mine."_

"_Are you crazy? This baby is Noah's and mine! I love him and he loves me."_

"_He will never love you the way I love you!"_

"_Listen idiot she doesn't love you!" _Said Santana from the other side of the car. The guy who held her didn't say anything just had his arms around her waist trying to stick her inside the car too.

"_Now."_ I whispered and Artie sent a signal to Mike, Matt and Blaine.

"_Let go of my girl!" _I was behind him; I grabbed his arms and put them behind his back. Letting Rachel go.

"_Noah."_

"_Come on Rachy Bear." _Said Brittany and pulled her towards the other girls.

"_Noah."_

"_Just go, I'll be right behind you babe!"_

"_What the fuck Puck. Let go of me."_

"_He's not letting you go Hudson." _Said Matt. _"You aint going anywhere."_

Sam and Mike had managed to get Santana free and Artie was pushing his wheelchair behind that dudes legs. Santana was now walking away with Quinn. We heard sirens. Artie wheeled his way over to us.

"_You don't mess with glee club!" _He yelledand started ramming his wheelchair into Finn's legs. Artie accidently hit me as he hit Finn causing me to let go so Finn ran inside the house. I chased after him, there were two cop cars, the Lopez and Joe Berry had arrived also.

"_You're not getting away with this Finn Hudson. Trying to actually kidnap my girlfriend, you fucking psycho."_

"_You ruined everything Puck, you always do! You got Quinn pregnant, you dated Rachel before, you kissed her while we were dating." _I followed his voice.

"_You know with Quinn, we were drinking. Rachel is different I love her."_

"_You're supposed to be the man-whore that just sleeps around. Not a badass that settles down. She was mine Puck. You took her from me." _I was now in front of a shut door, that I was certain his voice was coming from.

"_She was never yours! I was her first boyfriend, I had the balls to be her boyfriend and show her off. You wouldn't be able to take a slushie to the face for her." _I was now picking the lock and trying to break the door, it was fucking old couldn't take much. I budged it open.

"_I would do anything for her. Like this." _BAMM! Got me right in my ribs with a pipe.

"_Pussy. Be a man use your hands." _

"_Alright sure." _He dropped the pipe and ran at me and started throwing punches.

"_Hudson, you don't got shit on me!" _I punched him in the gut and got his jaw too.

"_AGHHHH."_

"_Should tried to learn, when I offered to help you out with your fighting skills too bad now Hudson."_ He swung and got my cheek. _"Lucky hit pussy."_

I jumped on top of him, we fell to the floor and I kept punching his face. The only reason he isn't dead is because of Rachel and **our** baby. He managed to shove me off and I landed on an old dingy couch. Gross. He made a run for another door that was inside this room. It was already broken. When I reached what was the bathroom he was climbing out a window.

"_Oh no you don't!" _I grabbed his right ankle. He was now awkwardly hanging out the window.

"_We've got him." _Said a voice from outside.

"_Just let go Puck. Officers got him he has no where to go." _Yelled Blaine. So I let go. And made my way back out. The room smelled old, cant believe Rach had to spend to nights here. I'll make it up to her, she'll forget this feeling. I spotted some shopping bags matched the one Sam found with Rachel's phone in it. I picked them up, almost too many to carry, some have to be Santana's. When I came outside Santana was being hugged by her parents and Rachel by her daddy Joe, her dad still seems to be mad after all this. She saw me and ran.

"_Noah! Are you okay?" _She hugged me and I hugged her back.

"_Ouch."_

"_Oh no your hurt. I'm so sorry."_

"_Shh, don't apologize babe. This isn't your fault."_

"_But, but, Noah—" _I kissed her to help her calm down.

"_I missed your lips." _She blushed.

"_I missed you too. And you brought our bags?"_

"_Of course babe, wasn't gonna let them just stay there."_

"_Thanks. Take me home Noah. And lets just see the jerk who helped Finn.""_

"_Whatever you wish Princess." _

**I know its been a while. I apologize, its not short. I rewrote since I didn't like how it turned out the first time. Review please? Happy holidays to all. And who helped Finn? Yay Rachel and Santana are safe.**

**Xoxoxo Jennifer**


	15. We're okay, oh hi Jules

**Lets get on with the story I had a little rough patch here since work literally has kept me very busy, and I'm trying to fix my classes for next semester managed to fix two but still one more to fix.**

Chapter 15

We decided to find out who helped Finn out with my kidnapping, I couldn't believe my eyes. John Ben Israel (Jacobs older brother who is less creepy). All the girls were practically attacking Finn so they had to put him the cop car.

"_John. What the fuck?" _said Noah; I grabbed his hand to calm him down. I'm letting the foul language slide since we had a few rough nights.

"_What he is trying to say is why would you do such a thing John?"_

"_Kinda owed this dude a favor." _A favor? Really?

"_No matter how much you owe someone a favor you do not help them kidnap someone!" _I walked towards him and slapped him.

"_Especially not a fellow Jew." _Added Noah. _"Way to go babe, now lets get out of here. I'm sure the po-po have something planned for John and Finn."_

"_I didn't know it was Berry, not at first. I swear guys but once I started helping I couldn't just stop."_

"_You couldn't stop! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? I thought you were the normal one out of the Ben Israel's, but I was wrong, you're just as weird as Jacob! Oh and I'm sure his blog will get a kick out of this."_

"_Rachel I owed him, he helped me out during a hard time and I'm just repaying the favor. I wouldn't do this on my own."_

"_What did you owe him for?"_

"_I, I cant tell you."_

"_You know what I don't even want to know, because no favor or what ever is worth this. And if Jacob's blog doesn't run this story I'm sure some other will."_

"_Lets go babe, this isn't good for the baby."_

"_Baby?"_

"_Yeah in case you didn't know me and Noah are having a child together."_

"_You're right Noah lets go."_

Noah drove me home and my daddy gave the rest of the gleeks without a car a ride, most of them insisted on coming to my house or Tana's house but Noah told them all to eff off for at least an hour or two so me and Santana can change and shower.

We were in my room now.

"_That asshole didn't touch you? 'Cause I will kill him!"_

"_He didn't and you can't leave our baby without a father already."_

"_I wont babe, cant get rid of me like that. Now take a shower you know the gleeks wont stop bothering us until they can all see you and talk."_

"_Care to join me?"_

"_Babe we're in a rush I can fuck your brains off later and you need to relax."_

"_Fine Noah, maybe you're just losing your touch." _I'm pregnant and horny what can I say. I wasn't in the shower for too long before I felt his hands on my shoulders. He kissed my shoulders and my back turning me around and making his way to my breasts.

"_Oh Noah."_

"_Shh Rach." _He kissed me and slipped his fingers inside me. How I missed his touch so much. Then I wrapped my legs around him and he slipped inside me, thrusting slowly, gently back and forth.

"_I love you babe."_

"_I love you too Noah."_

It was orgasmic. Once we we're done making love, he washed my hair for me and helped me shower I did the same for him.

As we were on our way out we saw my dad, he seemed to have puffy eyes, but I didn't let my thought linger on that too much.

"_Glad you're okay." _Is all he said and walked away.

"_That's the first thing he has said to me in a while."_

"_Don't worry babe, he'll come around."_

"_Noah?"_

"_What are you okay?"_

"_I'm fine just hungry, the baby is hungry. We want cookies, some strawberries too."_

"_We'll buy some as we head to meet up with the rest of the group. I'll text the girls and make sure they take food and other snacks to Santana's place."_

"_Thank you."_

* * *

><p>I would have fucking died if something happened to her, Finn and John are lucky to be alive. So its been about a month since Rachel and Santana's kidnapping I was glued to Rachel right after it had happened. Had to make sure she was safe. Everyone kept telling me to relax that nothing was going to happen again, but I gotta take care of my girl and my baby. Which by the way we went to an appointment yesterday everything is fine, we don't know the sex of the baby yet, Rachel is 3 months along in case you're wondering. I found it fucking amazing to be there for my baby all the way, I wouldn't miss it for the world. Waking up in the middle of the nights for Rachel's cravings and then she gets all horny like pregnant women do, it's fucking awesome. The holidays were good since the Puckerman's and Berry's spent Hanukkah together it was epic, first of many holidays I will spend with the babe. The first few nights everyone exchanged a few small gifts, Rach lit up with each gift she received each night, the books Joe and Ma got her, the homemade bracelets and cards Sarah gave her, the CDs I made her and I got her some baby things too. She got me a video game, made me a cd and gave me pictures. I love this girl so anything she'd give me would be special. (some homemade, what can I say Ma is like that) well on the last night I was going all out on my baby mama.<p>

-Flashback-

_"It has been extremely wonderful to spend these holiday's with you and your family Noah, I enjoyed every gift."_ said Rachel.

_"I did too! I love my karaoke machine!"_ said Sarah. Yea Joe and Leroy got her that. (Leroy hasn't really come around yet, but he stated he wouldn't be missing the holidays with his husband over it)

_"Babe, I wouldn't have spent my Hanukkah any other way."_ I said as I wrapped my arm around her. Everyone else exited the living room and into the kitchen, they knew I had one last gift for Rachel.

_"I know."_

_"I love you Rachel Barbra Berry, I always have, I'm just stubborn we both kinda are. But we work, we balance each other out and I couldn't imagine starting a future with anyone else. I promise you that I will be faithful to you and that one day I will marry you."_ I pulled out the promise ring I bought her. (So I didn't waste all my pool money yet) she was tearing up.

_"Noah I love you too, it is so beautiful."_

_"Think of this as we are engaged to be engaged babe, because trust me you are the only one for me."_

_"That's wonderful and I have something for you too. Come with me to my room."_

_"Whatever you want."_ I winked at her; I was thinking I was about to get my woman out of the sexy dress but no. I mean of course not everyone was home.

_"Just sit down. Close your eyes."_

_"Yes captain."_ I saluted her and did as she said. She giggled.

_"Okay you can open them now."_ in front of me was a classic acoustic guitar with a signed autograph of Neil Diamond.

_"Babe, this is awesome."_

_"I knew you'd like it, after all his song led us to being together."_

_"Yup, he's part of our story."_

-End flashback-

We also ended up at Santana's place for a little Christmas thing with the rest of the glee kids. Anyways it's New Years Eve now and we were all invited to Artie's place, parents and all, Shuester will probably be there too. Leroy left on a business trip a few nights ago and should be here soon, Joe is going to wait for him and me and Rach will make our way to Artie's. Just then she came down the stairs.

"_I'm ready. How do I look?"_

"_Friggin' amazing babe. My hot Jewish-American princess." _No doubt I'm whipped but fuck it. Worth every minute of it.

* * *

><p>Artie could sure throw a party, well its better then mine, but we have all grown since then. Anyways I was happy, I had Noah here with me, and received many compliments on my outfit (I was wearing a white shirt tucking into a black skirt and knee high boots, and a leather jacket Santana had given me). After the kidnapping we got even closer, how could you not after sharing something like that, she's my best friend I adore her.<p>

"_Rach I'd like you to meet Julie aka Jules."_

"_Hi Jules I'm Rachel Berry."_

"_She's my best friend, and I'm the future godmother of her unborn child."_

"_Nice to finally meet you Rachel, I've heard so much about you. Congrats on the baby."_

"_As am I, thanks. And you must be very special for Santana to have brought you around."_

"_Berry!"_

"_I am just glad to finally meet the girl that—"_

"_Rachel Berry."_

"_Oh Santana let her talk."_

"_Jules I'm just happy to meet you, I've heard lovely things about you."_

"_Babe, give me a moment with Rachel. Get us some drinks please?"_

"_Anything for you Tana." _Jules gave Santana a kiss on the cheek, which made her blush, and went off to the kitchen.

"_Oh my gosh, she is so pretty. I like her, she doesn't seem like a bitch."_

"_Hush Berry you were about to mention how overly goo goo ga ga I am over her."_

"_Well you speak of her a lot so I would think you are as you put it goo goo ga ga over her."_

"_I am, but shh lets not scare her away. She is pretty I know, and no she's not a bitch, she's nice and smart."_

About two days after our incident Santana went shopping for my gift, the leather jacket, and well she met Jules working at this music store (yup she bought my jacket there and got a discount) well they hit it off and Jules asked to hang out again and the rest is history. Santana said after their first kiss she had no doubt that she was indeed a lesbian and 'proud as fuck' her words. She came out to her parents and they took it well, sadly her grandmother didn't. Jules is pretty, she's a senior at McKinley also, just transferred in October, she moved to Lima from Boston because of her dad's job and she loves music but her passion is painting. She's artsy, dirty blonde hair, ripped jeans and about an inch taller than me. She makes Santana, happy so I'm happy for them, and thrilled actually Double dates here we come.

"_Anyways its almost time, I'm gonna go get Jules."_

"_She's a keeper Tana."_

"_I can feel it too." _She walked away and I walked toward Noah who was chatting with the boys. I went behind him and wrapped my arms around him.

"_Hey babe."_

"_Hello Noah, it almost time."_

"_Artie its almost time."_

"_Aiight lets get the TV on, crank up the volume and watch the ball drop at NYC."_

He did exactly what he said.

"_10, 9, 8.." _everyone started off.

"_I promise you that one day we'll be there." _He told me and I believed him.

"_5, 4, 3, 2, 1. HAPPY NEW YEAR!" _Streamers went off everyone yelled happy New Year, I'm pretty sure everyone was kissing their significant others.

"_Happy new year Noah."_

"_Happy new year Rachel." _He picked me up and kissed me. Then he bent over in front of my stomach.

"_Happy new year little one."_

* * *

><p><strong>Its been a while, I've missed you all. Hope ya had a happy new year, yeah I'm kinda late with that.<strong> **Well my job was seasonal and the season is over sadly that means I'll be broke again, but at least I wont be as exhausted unless I get called back *fingers crossed* I'm a little stuck add some more drama? Oh what to do, what to do? And yeah there's an OC John Ben Israel what could have been his reason? hmm we shall get back to him and Finn later -insert evil laugh- Excuse grammatical errors. BTW a one shot should be up soon incase ya want to check it out. Thanks for the new alerts and comments and for sticking by me**

**Xoxoxo**

**Jennifer**


	16. Gleeks chilling at IHOP

**Here is some more fluff x3 Thank you for the new alerts they are very much appreciated. I just started classes again about a week ago and I love it, I missed school.**

Chapter 16

I was playing our song for her so she could fall asleep. She was rubbing her small baby bump, we decided to just hang out and relax once we got back from class. I was wearing black sweats and a white tee, Rachel had on pink sweats, a white tank top and a hoodie that had cherries on it. She was beautiful in anything she wore, her little skirts, her animal sweaters, Santana and Kurt may insist on giving her a make over and giving her advice but Rachel was Rachel she liked to make her friends happy but every now and then she would still come home with a new sweater. I didn't mind at all, she still turned me on, I mostly liked her without clothes though, god bless her horniness cause it was three weeks into the new year and we were having sex like crazy. Or as she would say 'making love' which it was cause I love her. I remembered how earlier we almost got caught by her fathers in the act. I suddenly stopped playing having the urge to tell her something. She looked up.

_"You're beautiful babe."_ I said as a grabbed her hand and kissed it. She blushed.

_"Thank you, but I'm gaining weight I'm going to look like a cow Noah."_

_"Just accept the compliment, and good that way no other guy looks at you."_

_"Oh wow, thanks baby you're always so considerate."_

_"No problem princess, I'll still find you hot, even when we are old and your boobs sag."_

_"Noah!"_

_"it's the truth babe."_

_"Fine, whatever just keep playing."_

_"Your wish is my command."_ I saluted her and kept playing humming to the beat. She intercepted halfway though the song.

_"Noah?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I wonder if it's a boy or a girl."_

_"Well what do you prefer?"_

_"I don't mind if it's either as long as I have a healthy baby in my arms in five months. I'd like having a little Noah or-"_

_"Or a little Rachel."_ I cut her off. _"Our star."_

_"Well we do have an appointment next week, we can ask then."_

_"If thats what you want we will." _I kissed her on the forehead.

* * *

><p>Noah was everything I could ever imagine, even though it didn't seem like it would be I honestly can't see myself with anyone else. Today we are spending a lazy afternoon, he would play to me I'm sure our baby enjoys listening to me or Noah play or sing.<p>

_"Part of me wants to know but another part of me wants to be surprised."_ I told him as we talked more about our baby.

_"Well we have a few days before we decide babe." _

_"I know, but you know how I love to be organized and plan everything out so maybe it would be best if we know the sex of the baby."_

_"Yes I know your organized, we all receive your step by step procedure on what to do when you go into labor."_

_"I have to be prepared and do does everyone in glee, just in case you're not with me at the moment it occurs."_

_"I can't believe I actually read it. Babe once I'll be with you, I wouldn't miss the birth of our baby."_

_"Thank you Noah, our baby," _I sighed _" I like how that sounds."_

_"Our baby is gonna be badass." _

I rolled my eyes.

_"We'll see, I'm tired, can we fall asleep as we watch West Side Story."_

_"Alright."_ He said and put his guitar in the case, he put popped in the DVD and snuggled with me.

_"You have lovely arms."_ I said while letting out a little yawn. I would have no problem falling asleep knowing that Noah would still be here when I wake up. Tomorrow they were joining the rest of the gleeks for breakfast at iHop and then hang out.

* * *

><p><em>"Babe, we're going to be late if you don't hurry up."<em> I said, _"We're all suppose to be there by 10:30 not leave at that time."_

_"It just, I couldn't zip up my favorite skirt. So I opted to wear one of my more loose elastic fitting skirts and had to change my shirt to coordinate it properly."_

I rolled my eyes, women and their clothes.

_"Let's just go I'm starving."_

_"I'm ready Noah, how do I look?"_ she asked as she twirled.

_"You know the answer, fucking perfect."_

_"I don't look fat?"_

_"No babe."_ her bump wasn't very noticeable, she was four months along or so and her sweater hid it well.

We went to my truck and drove off to iHop, it was like the center meeting place from everyone's cribs so no one would complain about being too far. Through out the car ride Rachel had her hand in her stomach and told our baby stories. I found it fucking adorable. We found parking and started walking towards the entrance.

_"I wonder if Santana is bringing along Jules." _

_"Dunno babe, we might scare her off."_

_"Noah! We would not."_

_"Yeah right, you know all the drama that goes around in our little group."_

_"That's just the way we happen to be, but I like Jules for Santana. She's less bitchy around her." _Rachel laughed.

_"Yeah she looks happy."_

_"She is."_ Rachel nodded. Of course my girl and my_ ex_ were now best friends now, _**awesome.**_ And well my ex best friend was somewhere with a record. I still got my other bros; me and Sam are very cool now.

_"See babe everyone else is already here." _I pointed towards the back booth that had all the gleeks there.

_"Well they all don't have a pregnant girlfriend."_

_"Not that I know off."_

_"Good morning my fellow glee members."_

_"Sup guys?"_

Everyone said 'Morning', 'sup' or just 'hey' they usual greetings. Me and Rachel slipped into the booth that still had seats and looked over our menus, everyone did the same. The waitress came over and we ordered our food. Since everyone was grumpy from being up early on the weekend breakfast was quiet which was fine by me well the girls were talking about god knows what but I wasn't really paying attention.

_"So COD marathon at my place later?"_ Artie asked.

_"Cool I'm down."_ I said, I'm totally cool with kicking their asses.

_"Noah you can't go."_ Rachel interrupted. Hold on I still need my guy time, but she really ahs my fucking balls somewhere.

_"Whippped!"_ yelled Mike as all the other guys made a whipped sound.

_"Not cool babe."_

_"None of you are going!"_ said Santana.

_"Hold up why the hell can't we all play some Call of Duty?"_ asked Sam.

_"Yeah Rach why not?"_ asked Matt.

_"Well since we're all like family, I.."_

_"Just spit it out diva." _Said Kurt.

_"None of you are going because you are all invited to go to my sonogram with me and Noah." _

Everyone went quiet and started smiling like fucking idiots.

_"Hold on babe, I thought the appointment was next week."_

_"I changed it."_ She shrugged. She changed the date and didn't tell me, when did this happen, he was with her almost all the time. Whatever it was gonna be epic sharing this with everyone.

* * *

><p>I just had to invite the gleeks they were family and I wanted them all to share this special moment with me and Noah. I know I should have informed Noah of changing the appointment date but it slipped my mind. I knew Tina and Brittany had plans next weekend and since I wanted everyone there I just changed the date as I was getting ready this morning. That partially the reason why I took longer to be ready, it was worth the look on their faces.<p>

_"Seriously Rach you want us all there with you?"_ asked Tina.

_"Of course, I'm hoping you will all be part of our babies life."_

"_Yay we get to meet the little Puckleberry baby! "_ Said Brittany and clapped her hands.

_"We'd be honored to go,"_ said Artie.

_"Wonderful guys."_ I glanced at my watch it was 12 pm

_"The appointment is at 2 so everyone meet in the hospital lobby at 1:40"_

_"Babe it's pretty cool that everyone will be with us." _Noah said and kissed my cheek.

_"I know, now let's finish eating."_ I said as I took a sip of my shake.

_"Girl your baby will probably come out singing and dancing."_ Said Mercedes.

_"That would be fucking awesome,"_ Said Noah and high fived her.

Everyone seemed to be finished or finishing up I grabbed Noah and whispered in his ear "Let's go, I have an urge that only you can fix."

He reached into his wallet _"Heres our part. Me and Rach are out, see ya."_ he said as he got up and grabbed my hand.

_"I'll see you all at the hospital later?" _I asked.

Everyone nodded their heads and said their goodbyes.

_"I love how horny and demanding you get babe."_

_"Before I change my mind, let's go."_ I pulled him out the door. The appointment was less then 2 hours away they needed to hurry this.

* * *

><p><strong>Next one has some smut and we find out the sex of the baby, which I'm still indecisive about, well kind of.. Then maybe some angst … I was writing a one shot but its getting a tad bit long so it may turn into more chapters so I have yet to post it. Thank you all for sticking by me in this story even though it sometimes take along for me to update. I promise I won't just stop wiring, I wouldn't do that. I shall finish this. R&amp;R <strong>

**Xoxoxo Jennifer**


	17. BAM

**AN: Ahh it took me so long to update but I had this sitting in my phone and wasn't so sure if I should post it after two weeks I have. And I've been busy roleplaying on tumblr, practicing my writing and plotting. Getting my mojo back.**

Chapter 17

One of the best parts of Rachel's pregnancy would definitely be all her horniness, I was ready when ever he was, sex is my favorite hobby though at times I can swear she almost wears me the fuck out. Sometimes she's just in an hurry.

_"Noah, get in here we don't have enough time for all that foreplay! I just want you in me already." _she yelled.

Okay so sometimes I liked to tease her.

_"Got it 'mam"_

I walked into her bedroom and took off my shirt, she was already naked. Fuck. Knowing my child was in her, and that I was the only one who saw her like just turned me one fucking more. I pulled her closer to me.

_"You're so fucking hot babe."_

_"I'm a cow"_ she said pouting.

_"Trust me you're not"_ I began kissing her leaving a trail of kisses on her neck and massaging her nipples as she unbuckled my pants. She pulled me towards the bed. "I want you inside me now!" as she laid down in bed I spread her legs kissed her thigh and made my way to her pussy kissing it also then licking her folds, I stuck a finger in then two rubbing her clit "You're so wet baby" she didn't say anything just moaned. I pushed my fingers in and out and in and out making her squirm. I went to kiss her and she started giving my cock a hand job as if I was hard enough. I made my way to her boobs and sucked on her nipples causing her to dig her nails into my back. I kissed her stomach /it still freaked me out a little that I could hurt the baby, but Rachel said it was fine and normal for a couple to have sex up until the day the baby is due and she's the one that does the research do he has to be right/ I sucked her pussy one more stone she tasted so fucking good then I placed my self in her entrance _"Ready?"_ she nodded. I thrusted into her, slowly again thinking about the baby, _"Faster Noah!"_ I obeyed, thrusting into her faster and harder. _"Noahhhh." "I love it when you say my name" "Uhhhhh Noahhhh."_ I kept pushing into her faster with each tribute that passed she moaned I could feel her righting around me reaching her peak around when I reached mine she moaned _"Noah"_ _"Rach.."_ and we both released, it felt fucking great cumming in her and not a condom. _"Babe you're hot a fuck."_ I slipped out of her and held her tight as we laid in bed. _"I love you Noah, we have to hurry so we can go to the appointment come on." _she said as she tried to pull me off the bed, _"Don't you want a round two?"_ she shook her head, _"I want to see our baby."_

We took separate showers because according to Rachel I wouldn't be able to control myself. Whatever. _"I had to make sure I wore a shirt that was easy to lift up."_ Once we were both ready we drove to the hospital. Everyone was at the lobby waiting for us, they looked so fucking excited.

_"Wipe those smirks off your faces I ain't gonna let none ya see our baby."_ I joked and some of their faces dropped while Quinn and Santana looked ready to punch me.

_"He's kidding."_ said Rachel.

_"He better be."_ said Santana as she shot me a glare.

A nurse arrived and looked confused seeing all us 'kids' there _"Rachel Berry room 4 is ready for you."_ said the nurse.

* * *

><p>When the nurse said the room was ready, I became super excited, today we found out the sex of our baby. When we reached the door the nurse said <em>"Only family"<em>

_"They all are my family."_ I said calmly. She better not try to mess with a pregnant woman. She looked over at the doctor who just nodded. _"It's okay, everyone make your way into the room, Rachel you know the drill lay down here and lift your shirt" _said Dr Wu. I did as he said and Noah was next to me holding my hand. Everyone was quiet not wanting to say a word. _"Okay this is going to feel cold for a moment." _he said. As he put the gel on my stomach and set up the equipment a few seconds later you could hear a heart beep. *thump thump thump thump* I couldn't stop smiling I looked around and everyone was in awe _"Your baby is 19 weeks along right size, the heart beat is at a good pace and the baby seems to be forming properly nothing wrong. Would you like to know the sex?"_ he asked, I said _"yes"_ so did Noah and apparently the rest of glee club. _"Congratulations you're having a baby girl."_ I was crying, and Noah's eyes seemed a little wet too. All the girls and Kurt were crying. _"Congrats guys!"_ someone yelled. Noah leaned towards me and kissed me on the forehead _"I love you Rach." "I love you too Noah." _

"_We'll give you some privacy and get the pictures."_ Said the doctor as he walked out, I cleaned my stomach and lowered my shirt, tears still flowing down my cheeks,

_"We need to go baby clothes shopping, your baby girl will be the best looking baby in town diva."_ said Kurt. And all the girls nodded_. "Oh she's going to be super spoiled!" _said Brittany jumping up and down_. "She's gonna be a star too a mini star!"_

The doctor walked back in and handed me a stack of photos. I nodded him a thanks.

"_I'm hungry."_ I said and everyone started laughing

"_You heard the woman." _Said Noah.  
><em>" lets get some food into the pregnant chick."<em> Said Matt.

"_Breadstix?"_ Offered Santana.

"_Perfect lets go."_

"_First let me get some pictures girl."_ Said Mercedes, she took some group photos, a few of just Noah and me. In some we were kissing, in others we were holding up the sonogram photos, and what would probably be my favorite would be him kissing my belly.

"_Alright enough my girl is hungry. So lets get the fuck out."_ Said Noah, I hit his shoulder. We exited and all agreed to meet up at breadstix. They went before us so I could schedule my next appointment. Once we were in the parking lot the tears started flowing again. And Noah helped me in the car he buckled me up securely, he had gotten extra paranoid after everything that had happened.

"_Babe what's wrong?" _He asked.

"_Nothing everything is perfect."_

"_Oh, Sweet Caroline, good times never seemed so good." _He sang softly and kissed my lips. It was his first solo and it was dedicated just to her. We drove out of the parking lot and stopped at red light.

* * *

><p>He was so happy they were going to have a baby girl and they were going to keep her, he would be able to watch her grow up everything was perfect.<p>

"_Caroline."_

"_That's going to be her." _Rachel nodded, it was their story.

"_Hands touching hands, reaching out touching me touching you." _I sang lightly as I reached for her hands.

"_I love you Noah."_

"_I love you t—" _**BAM**, the car jolted forward. I heard tires screech and saw Rachel's hands go to her bump, panic in her eyes, someone had crashed right into us and sent us right into the other moving cars in front of an intersection, the light was still red. I tried to control the car but it was too late.

-**Everything went black-**

* * *

><p><strong>There's chapter 17, don't kill me guys…<strong>

**Xoxoxo Jennifer.**


	18. The Aftermath

**AN: Its short bear with me..**

Chapter 18

I woke up with pain in my head, my hand shot up straight to my forehead it was swollen, I noticed the needles connected to my hand. I was completely disoriented. I looked around and was in the hospital. The last thing I remembered the car, the impact the accident. My hands quickly reached over my stomach, my baby she was still here. Tears ran down my cheeks, my baby is okay but where is Noah. I needed to see him, why didn't they have him in the same room as me he was the father of my baby and my boyfriend after all. I looked up and saw daddy in one chair and Santana in the other asleep. I needed news about Noah, I wondered if he was already awake, what I he was worrying about me and the baby he needed to know we were both okay. I hope he's okay too. I have no idea how much time has passed by since the accident. As if she felt that I had woken up Santana's eyes flutter open, she's not wearing the same clothes from the last time she saw her that I notice immediately.

_"Berry you're awake."_ She says with a faint smile. And walks closer to my bed. She takes my hand. I can sense something is wrong almost right away.

_"What's wrong? How long have I been asleep? Where is Noah?" _I ask quickly and nervous.

She stay quietly just then my daddy wakes ups.

_"Hey baby girl"_ he greets me.

_"You've been out for a week, on a medically induced comma to make sure you and the baby could be treated properly and to make sure your brain didn't swell up like..."_ He says, but he's only answering one of my questions.

_"A fucking idiot drunk driver hit you guys"_ Santana says angrily but with tears about to come out of her eyes "He hasn't woken up yet." She says looking at the ground.

I want to yell but nothing comes out of my throat, how bad was he hit, he needed to wake up. He had to, for our baby. Tears ran down my cheeks I couldn't speak and I didn't want to cry it wouldn't be good for our baby. Before I could even ask they began explaining to me how the accident had occurred. A drunk driver had crashed right into our car, sending it spinning on the wet ground. I had only hit my head on the dash in front of me, but the impact was very strong an stressed the baby out so they had to put me in a comma could be relaxed and they could examine me better where as Noah had been jerked around more his head hit the window, well gone through the drivers side window causing swelling on his brain that put him in a comma temporarily. I needed to see him. _"Take me to see him."_ I said looking directly into Santana's eyes. Daddy looked like he was about to say something. "Now Santana." She gave me a slight nod an was out the door, daddy didn't say anything he just sat by my side holding my hand. Santana walks in with a wheel chair and a nurse she transfers me over to the wheel chair and they take me to see Noah.

_"I want to be alone with him." _

_"Rachel."_

_"Let me alone with him Santana."_ She reluctantly walks out of the room. He's just lying in bed with wires hooked up to him, I can hear his steady heart beat from the machine, he has stitches on the left side of his head, and he has a few glass cuts on the left side of his face, the tears come flowing down my cheeks, he needs to wake up, for me, for him for our baby. He was alive, he was a fighter, he just needs to wake up. I grab his hand and gently place a kiss on it_. "You have to wake up for us Noah. I love you." _I whisper hoping that he could hear me. I must've fallen asleep while I was sitting in the side of his bed because I wake up on my own, I tell my father to go home and get some rest that I'll be fine now, I lied I won't be fine until Noah opens his eyes.

The next two days are full of visits of tears and of a few fake smiles, it's a good thing I can be a good actress, I make them all believe I am fine, on the third day I can leave the hospital but I don't want to go, I don't want to go home with out Noah, he hasn't even woken up I can't leave him. What if he wakes up when I'm not out around. I go home but I make someone take me to the hospital every day of the week before school and after school on the weekend I just stay there with him. It's been a week since I've woken up, I've been on auto pilot with out now. Today Quinn gave me a ride and was keeping me company we brought books to read to my baby. We were in the middle of a book when he woke up. He just stared at us for a moment, he didn't say anything at first.

_"What the fuck happened, shit this is worse then a hang over."_

_"I'll go get the doctor."_ Says Quinn as she hurries out of the room, I look at Noah a smile growing on my face he's awake.

_"Reading books to my kid Berry?"_

_"Of course Noah, I want her to be very smart."_

_"Cool, you don't have to."_

_"But I do."_

Quinn walks back in with a doctor.

_"But it's not your baby were not even friends."_ he says as he looks at Quinn, trying to find her baby bump. He doesn't remember me, oh god he thinks he's having a baby with Quinn. I get off of my seat really fast and walk past Quinn and the doctor.

_"He thinks you're the one still having his baby."_ I say running out the door.

He can't not remember everything that has happened between us, he couldn't of just forgotten it all. We're having a baby, a baby girl and just two weeks ago we had picked her name. I need him to remember, to remember us and our baby. What can I say to him, I don't want to mess with his brain so I just keep walking, I make my way to the elevator and go outside, finding an empty bench I take a seat and let the tears fall even harder. _He doesn't remember us, no, but, he remembers Quinn and her baby._

**I know I took long and it's short But Puck's perspective is next, not done with it. I had this sitting in my phone… Ahh he lost his memory any errors forgive me.. I've also been caught up roleplaying on tumblr... Thanks for reviews x3**

**Xoxoxo Jennifer**


	19. Happy Times Are Here Again!

**AN: Sort of long most of it was sitting in my phone finally got a muse to complete this chapter and start the next one. Hehe about 3 more to go.**

Chapter 19

I woke up with the biggest fucking headache in the world, in a hospital bed. I must've gotten crazy drunk last night. I really couldn't remember shit that had happened all I knew was that my head hurt, the first thing I saw was Rachel and Quinn reading a baby book, I figured she was ready to the baby me and Quinn were going to have. I must've been out a long time because Quinn and Rachel talking, and not killing each other seemed rather crazy. But Rachel ran out of the room. I don't know what's the deal with her, Quinn followed her out after saying something to the doctor, but she looked rather fit. How many months was she supposed to be again? I wanted to go after them but the fucking doctor didn't let me. He said he needed to examine me. Little by little all the gleeks came in to visit me, except Finn, Quinn and Rachel didn't come back either and I don't know why but it really annoyed me. I mean I shouldn't care that she's not visiting but still I did. It was nighttime when Quinn finally returned.

_"Hey."_

_"How's our little girl."_

_"Beth is great."_

_"You name her already?"_ I ask a little confused.

_"No, you did."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"It's been over a year Puck, since I've had the baby, since we gave her away._

_"No."_

_"The doctor said you got hit hard so the swelling in your brain is still there and affecting your memory but you'll be good as new soon."_ She rambled.

_"Are you serious?"_

_"Yes."_ she nodded her head.

The doctor came in right after her and explained with charts and shit not that I was paying attention I just lost about two years of my fucking life, the fuck do I care about charts. Quinn stayed for a few more minutes and showed me pictures of Beth, she was perfect, looked just like Quinn among those pictures was one of all the gleeks and there I was with my arms around Rachel, smiling like a fucking idiot while her smile still looked beautiful. And I knew then we are something or were something, shit. That's why she ran out crying.

_"What is she to me?"_

_"She's your girlfriend." _

That was it, me and Rachel were dating _again_, who would've thought, he did always have a thing for her, but was she just using me just to make Finn jealous again.

_"Is it real?"_

She nods and I give her a smile. It's real, we're together and I can't remember. She hands me the other stack of pictures.

_"I stole those from Mercedes."_

The photos were dated what I guessed we're only a few weeks ago, they were at a doctors office.

_"It's when we found out the sex of the baby."_ says her voice, I look up and there she is at the door with sad eyes. And I don't like seeing her with sad eyes. I don't say anything though.

_"I have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow."_ She gives me a small smile and before she leaves I catch her baby bump, my heart swells up. Are we keeping our baby or will she also be gone like my first baby. I don't want her to go but she said she'll visit tomorrow.

_"I gotta go too." _

_"Can I keep these?"_

_"Yeah, Mercedes made copies for all of us."_

_"Thanks Quinn."_

She leaves and I'm left alone in my room, ma comes in to wish me goodnight and even she looks sad. I want to know everything but I don't know who to ask, I don't know what everyone knows. I stare at the photos and I find myself smiling like crazy at all the pictures of me and Rachel from the day we found out the sex of the baby, I think it's a girl, maybe it was a boy they didn't tell me. And I see all the happiness in her eyes, I want to see them shine like that again but she just doesn't feel like mine.

She doesn't visit me the next day like she said she would, Quinn said she was busy but that she'll be over soon, I try to make Quinn tell me things to help me remember but she wont tell me anything that has to do with Rachel except it started the summer before senior year.

* * *

><p>Quinn called me today practically yelling at me for not visiting Noah yet it's been over 24 hours since he's been out of the hospital, I've made it all the way to his porch two days in a row but couldn't make my way in, I didn't want to push him away, I wanted him to just remember, but how would he remember without me around him. It was the third day and Quinn called to tell me he was remembering some things from junior year like who Sam is. It's not anything to do with me but it's good news. It means I haven't lost him.<p>

On the fourth day since he was out of the hospital I find myself in front of his door after school, he hasn't gone back yet he won't go until he remembers. I turn around to leave when I hear the door creak open.

_"Don't go Rachel."_ His voice sounds soft and gentle. I just nod and follow him inside. He looks good, healthy; of course he does his mother is a nurse.

"_How are you Noah?"_

"_Could be worse."_ He shrugs his shoulders, I couldn't help myself I wrap my arms around him, he smells good, the same way, as always at least that hasn't changed.

"_Sorry."_ I pull away.

"_No it feels nice."_

"_It does?" _

"_Yes." _

I sit on the couch and he sits next to me.

"_I remember a few things."_

"_Yeah Quinn told me."_

"_Oh. You never came back to visit."_

"_I'm sorry Noah, I meant to. But I couldn't."_

"_I'd see you make it to the door, and never come in but today I couldn't let you leave again."_

"_Oh.. Why?"_

"_I feel like I miss you."_

I smile softly at him, his heart remembers me, that's something good to know.

"_I can't sleep…"_

"_You need to rest Noah,"_

I get up and pull him back up leading him to his room, I may be pushing it but maybe I can get him to sleep for a little while, it'll be okay, he's remembering that is all that matters the doctor said it was just temporary. The week was almost over, it wouldn't be too long now.

"_I'm just going to hum you a lullaby, that I hum to our baby."_

"_Okay." _

He lays down and I sit on the bed, I gently stroke his hair as I hum out the simple melody, he falls asleep or at least I think he is asleep. His had was on my thigh, I haven't been able to sleep too well without him either, I pick his arm as carefully as I could and slip under his grasps. His arms, I missed them so much.

"_I love you Noah. And you love us too." _I whisper even though I'm certain he cannot hear me.

* * *

><p>I agreed to let her help me sleep, no it was not the manliest thing to do but my body misses her, and I can hear her laugh ringing in my head sometimes even phrases about our baby, which no one tells me the sex of yet. I fell asleep while she was humming. It was sweet and simple. Still with sleep in me I feel her get in bed with me, it feels comfortable, normal. I hear her whisper those words and almost automatically and unconsciously say them back. It helps me sleep. I dream about her and our baby about being a family. I wake up to find her sound asleep; my arms are wrapped tightly over her frame. My hand falls to her abdomen. I fell the baby move.<p>

"_Shh Caroline let mommy rest."_ The name just slips from my tongue, Caroline, we were having a girl. I smile because I remembered her name. My mind takes me back to the moment in the car before it happened where I tell Rachel what we should name our baby. Rachel moves in her sleep and her face is right in front of mine, her eyes slowly open, they're still heavy with sleep. I can't help it I lean in and my lips meet hers, so soft so gentle for a moment she doesn't kiss me back, I think I may have fucked up but then her hands are in my Mohawk and she's kissing me softly. And I remember that its not the first we kiss this way, I remember every single kiss we shared since the summer ended. Every little moment we held hands, the day she told me she was pregnant. I remember welcoming the New Year with her.

"_I love you so much Rachel. You and Caroline."_ I whisper against her lips. She pulls away at first shocked, like she was trying to figure something out, the realization hits her face and a ridiculously happy smile appears on her face.

"_I love you too."_

Her head is on my neck, and I feel the warmness of tears on it.

"_Shh baby, I could never leave you. My heart is yours and nothing would ever change that."_

"_I know Noah, it's the hormones."_

I chuckle. We have a baby to get ready for. I get out of bed, and go to my drawer there was something I had bought there.

"_I bought this for her."_

I hand her a stuffed monkey plush toy. Her eyes get watery. I get back in bed and she stays the night, I lock the door and we don't have sex, we make love my body connects with hers and after not remembering well it seemed like my body would always remember hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Time skip: April<strong>

It's been months since the incident, had occurred, I've had to testify yet again to keep Finn behind bars. Today Noah and I are going to do some more shopping for Caroline's bedroom. I'm 29 weeks pregnant, seven months; in two more I'd have a baby in my arms. But this month is the month; we have regionals, acceptance letters coming in, and I'm more nervous than ever, I want my family, but I want my dreams too, I hope I can have them both.

"_Babe, the walls are painted we have some clothes for her, we're missing her crib, stop being so picky and choose one."_

"_Noah it has to be the most perfect crib for her."_

"_I know and we'll find one. We gotta buy these babe." _He holds up a shirt that reads: 'My baby is the shit!' and a baby one piece that reads: 'I'm the shit'

"_Noah our baby will not be wearing a shirt that says such an inappropriate word on it."_

"_Fine, I'll put it back." _I watch him walk away and begin to follow him only to stop when I see a baby-washing tub for sale, its perfect, and pink with a baby towel that had stars on them. I couldn't not take it. When Noah appears at my side I hand it over for him to carry, since I'm looking more like and elephant and can't carry that many things, well mostly Noah did not allow me to carry anything. We walk towards the crib section of the store. Noah begins to show me different ones.

"_No, no, no, ewww, maybe, no."_

"_Babe..."_

"_There's another set over there."_

"_Wait how about this one, it has a changing table along with it and baby hamper." _

My eyes light up, it is perfect, cherry brown colored, with a changing table included that had places to putt all needed materials, it was a set and on _sale_.

"_Yes, yes, yes!" _I wrap my arms around his neck and give him a quick peck. I even feel Caroline kick.

"_She's excited to have a crib now!" _I take his hand and let him feel the kicking. We go to register and Noah pays for our things and sets up a delivery for the bedroom set to come in two weeks. I just want her to be here already.

"_Noah we have glee practice."_

"_I know babe, remember you have to take it easy. My last baby mama ended up having our kid after regionals."_

"_Real funny Noah, I'm not due yet."_

"_Neither was she."_

"_I'll take it easy, lets just go before we're late."_

* * *

><p>Even at seven months pregnant Rachel was trying to stay on top of everything, I know glee club is her passion, well Broadway is, and I never wanted to ruin her chances, but I'm still so happy for our daughter. We arrive at the school and Rachel goes to the bathroom, pregnant women just needed to pee all the time and she was no different.<p>

"_Alright guys, about two weeks for the baby shower?" _I ask the glee club when I walk in; they've started planning a week ago with out telling Rachel. He knew she wanted to plan it herself, she was a control freak but no they were going to surprise her and that was that.

"_We got this, me and Tina are going to invite for a girls thing and then you guys can set everything up, I'll shoot you a text when we head back to her place brohawk."_

"_Thanks 'Tana."_

"_Yeah, yeah my godkid is gonna have the best baby shower ever."_

"_We're Jewish."_

"_I'm not,"_

"_Whatever have it your way." _I roll my eyes at her. Jus then Rachel walks in, she looks a little sleep but claps her hands together.

"_From the top guys!"_

Damn, even though she was seven months and growing bigger I always find myself even more turned on, I'm not a perve or some shit like that but that's my girl and she's having my kid.

**Next chapter we have regionals and most likely the baby shower :)**

**Xoxoxo Jennifer**


End file.
